What If
by SuperWriter6532
Summary: What if Anakin came back over to the Jedi? What if Obi-Wan or Padme helped him make the decision to come back over? All normal characters and piece of the script. All rights and characters belong to George Lucas.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters. All credits go to George Lucas. **

**I got this idea of What If after I had watched all the Star Wars movies over break. I thought "What if Anakin didn't go over to the Dark Side?" "What if Padme saved him from going to the Dark Side?" **

**What will happen with Obi-Wan? Anakin? Padme? What about Luke and Leia?**

**

* * *

**

**Previously on Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith:**

**195 EXT. MUSTAFAR-LANDING PLATFORM-DAY  
**  
The sleek NABOO SKIFF lands on the Mustafar landing platform near Anakin's GREEN STARFIGHTER. ANAKIN runs up to the SKIFF as the ramp lowers. PADME runs to him.

ANAKIN: Padme, I saw your ship . . .

They embrace.

PADME: Oh, Anakin!

ANAKIN: It's all right, you're safe now. What are you doing out here?

PADME: I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things.

ANAKIN: What things?

PADME: He said you have turned to the dark side . . . that you killed younglings.

ANAKIN: Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me.

PADME: He cares about us.

ANAKIN: Us??!

PADME: He knows . . . He wants to help you.

ANAKIN: Is Obi-Wan going to protect you? He can't ... he can't help you. He's not strong enough.

PADME: Anakin, all I want is your love.

ANAKIN: Love won't save you, Padme. Only my new powers can do that.

PADME: At what cost? You are a good person. Don't do this.

ANAKIN: I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you. To protect you.

PADME: Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can.

ANAKIN: Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be.

PADME: I don't believe what I'm hearing . . . Obi-Wan was right. You've changed.

ANAKIN: I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me.

PADME: I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow.

ANAKIN: Because of Obi-Wan?

PADME: Because of what you've done . . . what you plan to do. Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you.

ANAKIN: (seeing Obi-Wan) Liar!

PADME turns around and. sees OBI-WAN standing in the doorway of the Naboo Cruiser.

PADME: No!

ANAKIN: You're with him. You've betrayed me! You brought him here to kill me!

PADME: NO! Anakin. I swear ... I ...

ANAKIN reaches out, and PADME grabs her throat as she starts to choke.

OBI-WAN: Let her go, Anakin.

ANAKIN: What have you and she been up to?

OBI-WAN: Let her go!

ANAKIN releases his grip on the unconscious PADME and she crumples to the ground.

ANAKIN: You turned her against me.

OBI-WAN: You have done that yourself.

ANAKIN: You will not take her from me.

ANAKIN throws off his cloak.

OBI-WAN: Your anger and your lust for power have already done that.

OBI-WAN flings off his cloak.

OBI-WAN: (continuing) You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now . . . until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy.

They circle each other until OBI-WAN is near PADME. He places his hand on her.

ANAKIN: Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire.

OBI-WAN: Your new Empire?

ANAKIN: Don't make me kill you.

OBI-WAN: Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic ... to democracy.

ANAKIN: If you're not with me, you're my enemy.

OBI-WAN: Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes. I will do what I must.

(ignites his lightsaber)

ANAKIN: You will try.

ANAKIN ignites his lightsaber.

ANAKIN lashes out at OBI-WAN, and they begin a ferocious sword fight. ANAKIN throws CONTAINERS at OBI-WAN using the Force.  
They work their way off the landing platform and into the main entry hallway. ANAKIN kicks OBI-WAN, and OBI-WAN drops to a lower level.  
ARTOO BEEPS his concern and rushes to the unconscious PADME's aid.

**197 INT. MUSTAFAR-PASSAGES TO MAIN CONTROL CENTER-DAY  
**  
ANAKIN and OBI-WAN move their fight toward the main control center. As the laser swords fly, bits of the hallway are cut up. OBI-WAN and ANAKIN jump and use every trick in the Jedi book.

**198 EXT. MUSTAFAR-LANDING PLATFORM-NABOO CRUISER-DAY  
**  
R2-D2, tries to drag PADME on board the Naboo Cruiser. C-3PO pokes his head out of the ship's doorway.

C-3PO: What are you doing? You're going to hurt her. Wait!!

C-3PO starts down the ramp.

LATER:

**214 EXT. MUSTAFAR-COLLECTION PANELS-DAY  
**  
From their cables, ANAKIN and OBI-WAN both spot something that causes them to stop fighting. The lava river ahead drops off in a tremendous lava fall.

SNAPPING AND METAL GROANS are heard as the main part of the collector starts to break away and move toward the lava fall. OBI-WAN looks around and sees a small floating platform making its way toward the tower.

OBI-WAN does a double hack-flip and lands squarely on the floating platform. He immediately leans to one side and moves away from the tower.

ANAKIN realizes he is doomed as the entire tower heads for the falls. In the distance he sees some CONSTRUCTION DROIDS. He swings back to the tower, climbs up and makes a running leap and miraculously lands on A WORKER DROID. The DROID is confused and chatters to his CO-WORKER. The giant collector goes over the lava flow and disappears in the mist of sparks below.

OBI-WAN heads for the bank of the lava river, but Anakin's DROID is faster. He catches up with his old Master.

OBI-WAN and ANAKIN continue the swordfight. They battle away, balancing on the tiny platform and puzzled DROID. ANAKIN, standing on the Droid, approaches OBI-WAN on the work platform.

OBI-WAN: I have failed you, Anakin. I was never able to teach you to think.

ANAKIN and OBI-WAN confront each other on the lava river.

ANAKIN: I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over . . .

OBI-WAN: From the Sith!!! Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil.

ANAKIN: From the Jedi point of view! From my point of view, the Jedi are evil.

OBI-WAN: Well, then you are lost!

ANAKIN: This is the end for you, My Master. I wish it were otherwise.

ANAKIN jumps and flips onto OBI- WAN's platform. The fighting continues again until OBI-WAN jumps toward the safety of the black sandy edge of the lava river. He yells at Anakin.

OBI-WAN: It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground.

ANAKIN: You underestimate my power!

OBI-WAN: Don't try it.

ANAKIN follows, and OBI-WAN cuts his young apprentice at the knees, then cuts off his left arm in the blink of an eye. ANAKIN tumbles down the embankment and rolls to a stop near the edge of the lava.

ANAKIN struggles to pull himself up the embankment with his mechanical hand. His thin leather glove has been burned off. He keeps sliding down in the black sand.

OBI-WAN: (continuing) . . . You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would, destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness.

OBI-WAN picks up Anakin's light saber and begins to walk away. He stops and looks back.

ANAKIN: I hate you!

OBI-WAN: You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you.

**Chapter 1: Changing Back**

**Anakin's POV:**

Obi-Wan is right. He is like a brother to me. He believed in me when no one else did. Could I give all of this up? My training? My place as a Jedi? Padme? Oh My Gosh! Padme! I tried to climb up the embankment with my mechanical hand, but no luck. Obi-Wan looked back at me one more time. But this time, instead of him seeing anger and hatred, he saw the fear in my eyes. "Obi-Wan help me. I'm sorry I betrayed you. My hatred got the better of me. It is Palpatine who is the traitor. He convinced me that the Force would help me if I joined the Dark Side." Obi-Wan climbed down carefully and grabbed my outstretched hand. He pulled me up into his arms. He then used the Force to form a bridge from the rock pieces. I was carried back to the ship and placed inside a medical capsule.

**ON THE WAY TO CORUSCANT **

"Obi-Wan, I need to see Padme. I need to make sure that she is ok."

"Not right now. We need to get you help first. Padme will be fine. R2-D2 and C3PO are with her." I just groaned because I moved the wrong way and pain shot through my body. "Obi-Wan, I am really sorry for everything that I said. And did. I shouldn't have let the Sith Lord get the better of me."

"It's ok, Anakin. I know you didn't mean any harm to any of the Jedi. The Sith Lord played with your mind and convinced you that the Force would be more powerful on the Dark Side." I know Obi-Wan was trying to comfort me, but it was not working at all. I still felt bad about what I did. "Obi-Wan, I know you are trying to comfort me, but it is not working."

"It was a worth a try though."

**LATER IN CORUSCANT- IMPERIAL REHAB CENTER **

It seemed like an eternity while the medical bots were working on me. They had to give me a mechanical arm and legs. But other than that, I wasn't too injured. I just wanted to see Padme. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the medical bots were done with my treatment(if that is what you want to call it) and I was finally allowed to go see Padme. I made my way to track down Obi-Wan. I felt better, mostly because I could walk now at least. Obi-Wan must of known that I was coming to find him and he met me outside of where Padme was being monitored in. "Good to see you up and walking there Anakin."

"It feels good to be walking again, even though I walk slower."

"But you can walk, Anakin. The Council is on their way to talk to you. They want to know if you are really going to pledge your allegiance to the Republic."

"Yes I will. But what are we going to do? Sidious should know that I have gone back to the Jedi. What if he decides to come after me? Or Padme?"

"Don't fret Anakin. The Sith Lord has gone into hiding until there is peace again. He knows that it would be dangerous to come out while the Jedi are in control again. When there is peace and the Jedi are not so suspecting of him, he will come out of hiding and search for you."

"Well what do I do Master? I would be in agony if something ever happened to Padme and our child."

"Look, Anakin. Just go see Padme. She been waiting to see you. Ever since we reached Coruscant. She was asking about you ever since you were with the bots." I went in to her room and saw her sitting up on her bed. Seeing her made me think about when I first met her. It was when I was young boy, still a slave to Watto. Qui-Gon Jinn found me. He wanted to train me as a Jedi. Then he died and Obi-Wan took over my training and eventually Padme and I fell in love with each other. We got married(even though it was against the rules) and Padme got pregnant, with my child. "Padme. It's me."

"Oh, Ani. I'm just glad that you're ok."

"How can you not be angry with me? I accused you of turning against me and then choked you because I was angry with you."

"Ani, I could never be angry with you. Obi-Wan told me of what happened to you. Do you have to wear the cloth over your arms all the time?"

"Yeah, if I don't want to hurt you." I climbed onto her bed and sat next to her. By the next morning, when Obi-Wan came to check on us, we were holding a boy and a girl, twins. "Obi-Wan, look at our babies." I was overjoyed. I guess it was a good idea I came back to the Jedi. I have my master back, a beautiful wife, and two beautiful kids. "What are their names?" "The boy is Luke and the girl is Leia. They look so much like their father."

"They do. And they have a wonderful father, Anakin. You will be great one day. Come Anakin. The Council is here. They want to talk to you."

"Why do they want to talk to you Ani?"

"They want to make sure that I will remain loyal to the Republic now." I left and followed Obi-Wan to the room where the Council were sitting at. "Ahhhhh. Anakin. So nice of you to join us. I hope that your stay with the Sith was short."

"It was, Kit Fisto. I learned my lesson and realized that the Dark Side was not for me."

"Obi-Wan, we would like to speak to young Anakin alone. Could you leave?" Obi-Wan left and I just stood there. "You do know that you are going to have a hard time regaining the trust of the other Jedi."

"Yes, I do know that and I accept full responsibility for my actions and as a Jedi, I will work twice as hard to show that I can be a good Jedi."

"Good. What about the rule? You know we could suspend your Jedi training because you are married."

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please read, rate, review, whatever you do. This is my first Star Wars fanfiction and the story line is changing a little after some of the script i used to lead up to my story. Thanks**

**~*Bess Cullen*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars nor any of the characters. This is just my opinion of what would happen if Anakin was still a Jedi and came back from the Dark Side. **

**This Chapter: Anakin is still allowed to be a Jedi. He goes on a mission to search for Lord Sidious, who has come out of hiding. What will happen to Anakin and his family? And what about the Jedi race?**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

**Anakin's POV**

"I know. It is my mistake and I will take full responsibility for my actions." I would. Only if it meant staying with Padme, Luke, and Leia. But I wanted to be a Jedi so much. From the day Qui-Gon found me to now, I wanted to be a Jedi.

"A mistake he has made, but overlook it we shall."

"Master Yoda is right. We will overlook this mistake for now. There are more important matters to tend to. Like finding Lord Sidious."

"Any news of his whereabouts, Senator Unduli?"

"No. Not yet. But sources that have last seen him made us believe that he has gone into hiding. Which is a good idea at the moment." It was a good idea. Sidious does know that it is too dangerous to show his face in a world where the Jedi know that he has betrayed the Senate. "What about me? Sidious is bound to be searching for me, since I came back to being a Jedi."

"Don't worry about that, young Anakin. We will make sure that you are safe. For now, we will continue your training and make sure Padme is still a senator. Go to her. You will want to be with her."

"Thank you." I bowed and left the council room. Padme must have been able to get up and walk around because she was standing there, talking to Obi-Wan. "Oh, Anakin! What did the Council say?"

"They are going to let me remain a Jedi for the time being, as you will remain a senator. But it might change."

"What about Lord Sidious?"

"They believe that he has gone into hiding. Come on. We should go back to your home."

"We should. What is Lord Sidious going to do when he meets you again?"

"Let's not worry about that right now. What we need to do is provide a good living place for Luke and Leia." We left the Senate and went back to where we were to begin our new lives with Luke and Leia.

**5 years later**

**Padme's POV **

"Be careful, okay Anakin?"

"You know I always am. I'll be back soon. Take care of Luke and Leia." I was talking to my husband, Anakin Skywalker. He was going out with some of the other Jedi warriors and a few Clones. They were going to investigate some sightings of Lord Sidious. He must have come out of hiding. That was a worrying sign because he might come after Anakin. Or the children and me. But that would not happen. Not if the Jedi stopped him. I called for Luke and Leia to take them to training. "Luke, Leia, lets go. Or you will be late for Jedi training. And you know how Master Kenobi gets when you are late." They came running into the room and Luke said, "Ok. We're ready to go." They were so funny sometimes. I knew they were practicing before they went to training.

We climbed into our red air speeder and went on our way to the Council. When we walked into the Council, we saw the bot that would take us to the rooms we needed to be in. "Where do you need to be at?"

"They need to meet Master Kenobi and Master Yoda for Jedi training."

"Ok, right this way." Luke and Leia followed the bot and I climbed back onto my speeder to go back home and wait for news from the Jedi. As soon as I arrived home, Anakin came up on the hologram transmitter. "Padme, we have some very important news. This needs to be transmitted to the Council as soon as possible. It also needs to stay private. Just between the Council and the Jedi." I ran over and quickly transmitted the message. "Master Fisto, we have received a message from the Jedi. I am transmitting it now." This was to remain a secret so I transmitted it and left to do something else.

**Anakin's POV:**

"…there was no sign of Sidious on the Outer Rim, so I moved my men to the other planets. We are searching Mygeeto. I have talked to some of the inhabitants and they told me of a hooded man walking through some of the war torn parts of Mygeeto. I told the other Jedi and Clones to go out and search the areas described to me."

"Very good. Keep searching and report back soon." I turned off the transmitter and continued to look for any more inhabitants. I walked quietly trying not to disturb any of the smugglers who might be looking to make a good deal with me. I continued my walk and as I was, I saw a familiar cloak walking away from me. It looked like Lord Sidious. I ran after him, but before I could sneak up on him, Sidious turned around and saw me. "Stay where you are." But, of course, that didn't work. He ran and I quickly ran after him. Sidious ran past his guards and they blocked my way. I pulled my lightsaber out and started to fight off the MagnaGuards. I needed to get to Sidious. But, before I was even halfway done fighting the guards, they climbed onto the ship and it flew away. But not before I noticed that a tracking beacon was activated and attached to Sidious's sailor ship. That was good. At least we would know where he was going. I went back to my ship to report to the Council once again. I turned on the transmitter and waited for a Jedi master to appear. Before long, Plo Koon appeared on the other end of the transmitter. "What have you to report, General Skywalker?"

"I have located Lord Sidious, but he managed to get away before I could capture him and get my men in to help me. But, as his ship flew off, I noticed one of tracking beacons on the ship and it was activated. This leaves me to believe that one of our clone troopers put it on there when the guards were not around. We will follow the signal until we have him imprisoned."

"Good. This is good. None of the other Council members are here at the moment, but when they return, I will report what you have told me to them. Now, you are probably wondering what to do next."

"Yes I am, Master."

"Come back to Coruscant. The Council will send out a different Jedi to search the next planet."

"Yes Master Koon. I will gather my troops and will return at once." I was happy to be going home. I would get to see Padme, Luke, and Leia. I called for all troops to return to the ship and before long, we were on our way to Coruscant. I was suddenly ready to be home. This ship was taking too long to get back to Coruscant. I must have fallen asleep because, before I knew it, we were on the landing pad of the Council building. I must talk with them. I found the clone trooper that had activated and was tracking the ship that Sidious was on. I motioned for him to follow me and we were on our way to talk with the Jedi Council.

"Ahhh, General Skywalker. I see you have returned safely," a voice behind me said. I turned to the Clone trooper and told him to continue on to the Council room and tell them that I would be there momentarily. (in other words I told him to go away). I turned around to see Padme standing there. "It is good to be home, Senator Amidala. Now if you'll excuse me, I must report my findings to Council. I will be back after that." She nodded and I continued on to finish my quest. I reached the door of the Council room. I entered and the Clone trooper was already reporting the findings of this trip. "Anakin, so nice of you to join us. You have a very observant Clone here."

"He is the leader of the other clones and most of what I do report to the Clone troopers goes to him. He is a highly recommended trooper if you want a good listener. Anyway, Lord Sidious appears to be heading towards Utapau. I think that is the next place he will be hiding. His was too fast for us to follow, so he thinks that we weren't following him. Master Plo suggested sending someone else instead of me. He already saw me and knows the Jedi are on to him. My thoughts are that he thinks that I am going to come after him again, so he has picked up more guards. I will send this Clone with you so you can track him."

"Thank you General Skywalker. You may be excused now. We will send Master Fisto this time."

"Will you need me to go out anymore?"

"Not if you don't want to. Why do you ask?"

"If you have no further need for my services at the moment, I would like the chance to move Padme, Luke, and Leia to Naboo. For safety. If that is really Sidious, then I fear that he could come here and hurt Padme."

"That would be fine Anakin. We would need you to check in occasionally. Remember, if you ever want to help search for him, you are free to radio us and tell us you're going out on the search. Now hurry along if you want to get out of here. May the force be with you Anakin."

"May the force be with you, Master Fisto." I left the Clone with Fisto and went to scope out my kids and wife. Padme was watching the children train with Obi-Wan. "Padme, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What do you want?"

"I want to move us to Naboo. Sidious is on the run and I fear for our safety. I'm afraid that if he makes it to Coruscant, he will try to find me. I am trying to prevent that."

"Ok. Luke, Leia, can you come here?"

"Yes, mother?"

"We need to get going."

"Why? Training isn't over for a while."

"We need to go to Naboo for safety reasons. Lord Sidious has come out of hiding and your father is trying to protect you guys."

"Ok. Can Master Kenobi come?"

"I'm not sure if that is a good idea. Plus they need may need him for the search."

"Oh. Who will continue our training then?"

"Obi-Wan, if you do not mind, I would like to take over their training."

"Actually, the Council would like me to come with you. When you came back over the Jedi, Anakin, I promised the Council that I would watch out for you and your family. They would not care if I came with you." We all climbed into the red speeder to go home and gather some things before we left for the safety of Naboo. The Council would have the search under control now. As the ship that we were on was flying to Naboo, I was thinking about Lord Sidious. Did he want to get away from me? Or did he not know it was me when I tried to go after him? Then, for some strange reason, I heard his voice in my head.

_You can not escape me, Anakin Skywalker. I know you tried to come after me. You and your family better watch out. You will join the Dark Side again one day. And you will be my apprentice. _

Ok. That was weird. Sidious is out to get me now. Great.

* * *

**Hahaha. I stopped. I have to do stuff anyways. Like homework. I will write more later and then update either tonight or tomorrow. I do have to go to my school for something, but I'll try to write while I am there.**

**~*Bess Cullen*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and any of the characters, except for Darth Angelious. **

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: **

**Kit Fisto's POV**

I was in a shuttle, which was taking me to Utapau. I was also on the search for Lord Sidious, who was out of hiding and on the run. He _was_looking for Anakin, but when they did finally meet, Sidious just fled. Along with tracking Anakin and trying to flee, his powers are growing strong fast. And now Anakin has just informed me that Sidious has contacted Anakin through thoughts. Great, now the situation is even worse. This means that Sidious is even more powerful. The shuttle finally landed on Utapau and I jumped out. I motioned for the other Jedi and Clone troopers to come out, split up, and search the planet, and report any findings back to me. I went out with one group and didn't find anything. Neither did any of the other groups. We decided to go back to Coruscant and try to figure out where Sidious is going to next. We soon arrived in Coruscant and landed at the Council building. "Ahhh, returned Fisto has, found what has he?"

"Sidious was not on Utapau. He must've known we were coming. We need to look at the tracking beacon one more time and pinpoint his next coordinates." We all looked at the device and the sick stench of realization hit us all. "The tracking beacon is gone! He must've found it!"

"Found it he may have, but harder time tracking he will be." Just as we finished looking at the device, Anakin appeared over the transmitter for an update. "What is going on? What have you found out?" Anakin paused. "Master Fisto?"

"Lord Sidious has found the tracking beacon and deactivated it. It will be harder to find him now."

"Any ideas for what I should do? What is our next move?"

"We are not sure where he will go next. Do you have any ideas, General?"

"We should send out more Clones and more Jedi. Search every planet, even Naboo. And station any leftover Jedi at the entrances of the Council building, just in case if he tries to get in."

"What about you, General Skywalker?"

"We will remain here, taking precautionary measures as usual."

"Ok. May the Force be with you and your family, General Skywalker. We will send out troops immediately." We turned off the transmitter and went to send out troops.

**Anakin's POV **

I went to greet all the coming Clone's and Jedi's. "Hello gentleman. You are here because we are going on alert. The tracking beacon has been deactivated and now we have no way of tracking Sidious. You are here to search this planet. We need to find him. You will search up and down and report any of your findings to me. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." They left to patrol the planet. I ran back to my hideout. Padme came to greet me. "Is everything ok, Ani?"

"Yeah, just overwhelmed with all I have to do."

"Well, once Sidious is caught, everything will be ok."

"No it won't. Don't you see Padme? Sidious is out only to get me. He is not too happy that I am a Jedi again. He will stop at nothing until I become his apprentice again."

"We are doing all we can, Ani. You came back to the Jedi merely out of love for me and loyalty to Obi-Wan. That was a good thing that you did. You have a family who loves you and your loyalty is bigger than any other loyal Jedi I have ever seen."

"I am loyal merely to show that I am good and have no intention of going back to the Dark Side."

"Come on. Don't fret about something that will never happen. Sidious will be caught and your problems will be over. Let's go inside before something bad does happen, okay?"

"Okay." I grabbed her hand and we walked into our hideout. Luke and Leia must have been out with Obi-Wan training. That was good. We would need new Jedi if the Republic was to survive.

**Later that night**

I was sitting outside looking at the sky. "Oh Qui- Gon. How can I continue with this all? I already let you down once. I don't want to make the same mistake again." I didn't expect a response. I was just venting all my confusion.

QUI-GON V.O. (voiceover): "You won't Anakin. You have proven yourself to be a true Jedi."

"Qui-Gon? Is that you?"

QUI-GON V.O. "Yes, Anakin, it is me."

"But how can I be true to the Jedi if I am not trusted by some of the Jedi?"

QUI-GON V.O. "The Jedi are watching to make sure that you will remain loyal. If you are ever confronted by the Sith Lord again, remember how happy being a Jedi has made you. The Force is strong within you, Anakin. I knew you would make a good Jedi from the day I met you on Tatooine. I guess I was right."

"Ever since my fateful day with the Sith Lord, I have been perfecting my use with the Force. I wanted to be strong with the use of it in case I ever met Lord Sidious again. But what if I fall to the Dark Side again?"

QUI-GON V.O. "Remember, Anakin, you have good in you and that good will present itself at the most opportune moment. You are a great Jedi."

"But how do I prevent my hate from showing when I do run into him?"

QUI-GON V.O. "Just remember that hate only comes from others, not you. If you think of the good that you have now, you will be fine. I will always be near you."

"Qui-Gon! Come back! I still have many questions!" But he was gone. Great. How come none of my questions get answered? I should ask Obi-Wan. I got up and went back into the hideout. Padme sensed my confusion, which was even worse than it was before I talked to Qui-Gon. She came over and tried to calm me down. "Padme, I know you are trying to calm me, but it is not working. I just need to think." I got up and walked to the bed chamber. But what was going to happen next was weird.

_I know you are trying to find me. But you can't. You never will find me. Just give up Anakin. You belong to the Dark Side. You will be a Sith again._

Great. He is still out to get me. "General Skywalker! Are you there?"

"What is it, Aayla Secura?"

"We have some important news regarding Sidious."

"What is it?"

"We have located his ship. There were a few guards. We didn't go down and attack. We came back here and reported to you."

"Which you should have done."

"What is our next move, General?"

"We should attack without attracting attention. Round up some of the other troops and meet me outside of the hideout." She left to summon the troops and I went to talk to Obi-Wan. I would need his help. "Obi-Wan, are you there?"

"Yes, what do you need Anakin?"

"I need help attacking Sidious's ship."

"I will gladly help. Let's go." We met with the rest of the troops and left for the ship. It was only a matter of minutes before we reached the ship. I motioned for everyone to attack from different directions. But my order came too late. We were attacked by some MagnaGuards and the new Sith apprentice, Darth Angelious. We all pulled out our weapons and started fighting in hope of not losing any Jedi. I went for Darth Angelious. We fought with each other until, for some strange reason, he and all of the MagnaGuards stopped fighting and retreated back into the ship. Was the battle won? We hadn't lost anyone. I ran back to the hideout to make sure Padme and my children were ok. I got back only to see Luke and Leia standing outside our burning hideout. "Where is Padme? Where is your mother?"

_Hahaha. You thought you could outsmart me, Anakin Skywalker. I have taken Padme hostage. Meet my apprentice at the landing bay tomorrow to find out what the ransom is. You're just lucky I didn't take Luke and Leia too. _

* * *

**Yes, I left it at a cliffhanger. Sorry it is so short. Next chapter will be longer and with more action. But i have to get off. I will try to update again tomorrow and write more while I am at a school thing. **

**Read, Rate, Review, whatever you do, i do appreciate it alot.**

**~*Bess Cullen*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The wonderful George Lucas does. **

**~Sorry for not updating again this weekend. I got busy. I have been busy with school and many after school things. i will get another one up soon. **

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Padme's POV**

I was scared. Lord Sidious knew where we were hiding on Naboo. He came to the hideout while Anakin was searching for his ship. It was all a distraction. While Anakin was out searching the ship, Sidious located our camp. At least Luke and Leia are okay. He captured me and then burned the hideout. Lord Sidious told me his plan to have Anakin come back to the Dark Side. It was not going to work. I had enough trust in Anakin to remain good and fight off Sidious. Or at least save me from Sidious. And still remain good. I was pondering on the outcome of the battle when two MagnaGuards came to my prison cell. We must've arrived in Coruscant in the middle of the night. I saw Lord Sidious waiting as we exited the shuttle. "I'm assuming your ride to Coruscant was enjoyable, Senator Amidala?"

"No it was not. And just because you are trying to become an emperor again doesn't mean you'll succeed. You also won't get Anakin over to the Dark Side again."

He laughed evilly and said, "Your beloved Anakin will be a Sith Lord again one day."

"He wouldn't do that. I know that he has enough good to remain strong. He is a Jedi." Why would Sidious say something like that? Anakin was good. The Jedi finally trusted him again. Darth Angelious exited the shuttle behind us. "Master, what do you want me to do?"

"Go and prepare to take the message to Anakin Skywalker. He will want to know what has become of Senator Amidala. I will take her to our hideout and make sure she is comfortable enough."

"Yes Master." As we were walking, I said, "You know, Anakin will save me."

"You trust him. Good for two people in love. This is why you are part of my plans to lure Anakin here. Take her to the prisoner chamber, but make sure she is comfortable." One of the guards grabbed my arms and led me to a prison chamber. I just sat there, thinking of 1) how to escape and 2) warn Anakin of the oncoming danger. But how could I do just that? This was not going to be easy.

**Darth Angelious's POV**

I was standing on the landing pad on Naboo, waiting for Anakin Skywalker to show. My orders were to deliver a message to Anakin about Senator Amidala. The message said that if Anakin ever wants to see Senator Amidala again, he must come to the lower level of the Council building. He must also come alone and if any other Jedi come, Sidious will kill the senator. I'm sure Anakin wouldn't like that. I saw a brown hooded figure walking towards me. "Anakin Skywalker. I wish that we would have met under other circumstances."

"Yeah me too. Do you have the message from your master?"

"Yes I do." I pulled out the hologram and played the message.

_**Darth Sidious's voice on hologram**_

_**You thought that you had me when your troops located my ship. I put it there for a reason. It was a distraction. You just happened to fall for it. That helped so I could capture your precious Padme. You are probably wondering where she is. She is safe in the grip of my guards. If you wish to ever see her again, come to the lower level, or the prison block, in the Council building on Coruscant. Until you arrive, no harm shall come to your Padme. No one shall come with you and don't send any other Jedi. If you do, I will know. Bring a lightsaber. You might need it. You and I will be great. We can reestablish the Empire again. **_

The hologram went off and Anakin just stood there, stunned mostly. I left, knowing my job was done. Anakin was left to figure out the rest. I went back to the shuttle and turned on the hologram transmitter.

"Yes Darth Angelious?" He seemed annoyed.

"The message has been delivered."

"Good. I have great faith in you becoming a Sith one day, Darth Angelious. Now report back to Coruscant and wait with me for the appearance of Anakin Skywalker."

"Yes Master." I boarded the shuttle that would take me back to Coruscant.

**Anakin's POV**

I was stunned. He was behind a terrible scheme. He did want to become the emperor again. And with my help, he would. Only if I became a Sith again. Which was not going to happen. Qui-Gon is right. I am a good Jedi and the Force was strong within me. I ran after Darth Angelious and boarded the shuttle without him knowing. I just had to get to Padme. As the shuttle was flying to Coruscant, I sent a message to Obi-Wan. I told him to look after Luke and Leia, to make sure they train since we would need more Jedi if Sidious was going to rise to power again, and that Padme and I would be back soon. I also apologized for talking quietly because I didn't want Darth Angelious to catch me. Soon enough, the shuttle landed at the Council building. I quietly got off and followed Angelious to the prison block. Of course, I didn't know which one Padme was in. I followed him for a while, until he turned around with his lightsaber on and we battled. "You do know that I led you to the wrong prison block? I knew you were following me the whole time." He shoved his lightsaber at me, but I blocked it with mine.

"Just get out and leave me alone. I'll figure it out on my own." I turned off my lightsaber and Angelious made his escape. I turned on my wrist transmitter and waited for a Council member to appear. "Anakin, is everything all right? We heard noise from the prison block."

"Yeah, if you do hear any other noise, do not panic. Do not send any Clones or other Jedi down here. I have it under control."

"What is going on? When did you get back to Coruscant?"

"I'll tell you everything later." I saw some droidekas roll up. Great. "I have to go. I'll contact you later."

"No! Anakin, wait!" But I had turned off my transmitter and ignited my lightsaber. MagnaGuards appeared also. I started to fight the guards, but realized all they wanted was to take me to Sidious. I'm not going down without a fight. _Just give up Anakin. They came to get you and lead you to me. I know you're here and I couldn't leave you to look for the prison block like my apprentice did. Go with them. _I turned off my lightsaber and the MagnaGuards and droidekas stopped fighting. They motioned for me to follow them, which I did. They led me to prison block AA23 which is where Padme must be. As we approached the prison block, the guards checked me for any sort of transmitter device. All they took was my transmitter. I saw Padme standing there. I ran to her. "Padme! You're ok!"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were taken hostage by Sidious."

"But he brought no harm to me. I'm fine, Anakin. Really." But for some reason she didn't seem fine. She seemed more annoyed than anything. "Come on. Let's go home." But before we could leave, Lord Sidious appeared. "Ahhh. Anakin Skywalker. So nice of you to join us."

"I just came to rescue Padme. I know your scheme. Nothing will make me join the Dark Side again." I didn't want to join the Dark Side. I wanted to be a Jedi. "Oh, that's too bad. You would have made a good Sith apprentice." I know what he is trying to do. He is trying to provoke me. He wants a new Sith apprentice. "No. I wouldn't have. I am good. I am a Jedi." And Jedi's don't become a Sith apprentice.

"I am saying this as peacefully as possible. You will be a Sith again. And you will be my apprentice."

"You are trying to provoke me. Padme, move out of the way. I don't want you getting hurt." Padme moved out of the way. I didn't want her getting hurt in case Sidious wanted to fight me. But he wasn't going to. Darth Angelious came out from behind Sidious and ignited his lightsaber. I ignited my lightsaber and noticed Sidious, some of the droids, and some of the MagnaGuards were trying to escape the prison block. They were going to take over the Council building. Everyone had to get out now. "Padme, give the evacuation code signal now!" She ran off to do that as I prepared to fight Darth Angelious. "Sidious, just give up now. There is no way to regain your former position."

"And you think by making sure everyone has exited the building will stop that?"

"Yeah. No one can get hurt that way." Sidious ran off while Darth Angelious and I battled it out. "I know what your master is up to."

"And how do you?" Angelious asked as he tried to hit me.

"I was his apprentice once. He knows that I have strong connections with important Jedi's. But if I come back to the Dark Side, I would be his apprentice again." I was trying to stop the battle.

"He would not do that. I am his apprentice. You are not important to him at all."

"I would be important. Sidious has no use for you. It is just to get to me. He just needs someone to do all the dirty work for him."

"Do you really mean all of this or are you making it up?"

"I do mean it. He really wants me back. I was his apprentice for a few hours. Then I battled my former Jedi master and he brought me back to the good side." He flung his lightsaber at me and I flipped in the air. "I was trained by the best."

"Why does he seem to want you more?"

"Because, I have the power of the Force. He wants to help me perfect it. But I perfected it in the way of the Jedi, A way that only a Sith could. You, on the other hand, can not use the Force. You were not gifted it." Darth Angelious took another swing at me with his lightsaber. It sliced off my black leather glove and revealed my mechanical hand. Darth Angelious stopped fighting and just stared at me. "You have a robotic hand."

"Yeah. I got hurt and am mostly robotic. This is what happened when your master twisted my mind into thinking the Dark Side was better than being a Jedi. But it wasn't. Not if it meant leaving everything behind." _**Keep going Anakin. You are distracting him. The Council is sending out Clones to go after Sidious. **__I will. Thank you Qui-Gon. _I decided it was time to end this battle. "You obviously don't want to fight me. You are stunned at what your master is planning."

"Yes. I am." With that, he ran off and I knew it was an easy victory. I better get out of here before droids or MagnaGuards appear. I found the nearest exit and ran as quickly as I could. With any luck, the Council was back in the building awaiting news from me and news on Sidious. Eventually after a long run up to the Council room. Just my luck. They were there like I hoped they were. "General Skywalker, why didn't you warn us that Sidious was here?"

"He had Padme in his clutches. He used her to get me to come to him. He wants me to join the Sith again."

"Well, you resisted. You are strong, Anakin. We always knew you were. You have resisted a powerful man, which means you are true Jedi."

"Thank you. If you don't mind, I would like to go back to Naboo and bring my family back here. It is safe enough now that he is gone. Once again, Sidious knows it is too dangerous to come back since we know that he is trying to become emperor again." A Clone came in and said, "We have news on Lord Sidious."

The Council gestured at me to answer the Clone since he was under my control. "What have you found?"

"We have located his ship. It was shot down about four or five miles from here. There was no damage to the planet. Would you like to come and survey the craft?"

"Yes." I followed the Clone and boarded the craft he was on. We reached the crash site within minutes. The Clone led me to where the air craft was. "Any other news about Sidious?"

"Yeah. We searched the inside of the craft and found Sidious's body. Looks like the crash killed him. What do you want us to do?"

"Finish searching the craft and then report what you find to the Council." I turned to the Clone who brought me here. "I want you to gather up all the remaining troopers up and bring back to Coruscant. We are done for now."

"Sir what about Darth Angelious?"

* * *

**I might have to put the word "Sithy" in here. My mom came up with it playing a word game. It didn't work but it was funny. Should I put it in there? Please read, rate, or review. I am sorry now if I don't get another chapter up in the next few weeks or so. I have so much to do. I will update when I can.  
(Let the record show that all highschool writers can relate to how stressed I get when I have a lot of homework and then other activities on top of that." **

**~*Bess Cullen*~**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

**I should have done this a while ago, but I was busy with school. I want to thank all the readers who reviewed my story. I appreciated them very much. I have also figured the source of WritersBlock true identity. That is from a story one of my friends made up. It is my little brother. I can now blame someone for my block. Once again, thanks for reviewing, but I only appreciate good reviews. The part of the script in the first chapter was put there to lead up to Anakin's POV. I like it there and is a valued part of my story. Anyway, writing this fanfiction took a lot of listening to the Celtic Woman and other music. And patience.**

**Thanks,**

**Bess Cullen**


	6. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Hey there writers around the world. I am excited about this story. I have also put up another one. Please go to Misc. Books and look for a story called Mythical. It is also under my profile. Please read and review it. I have a good feeling about that story also. Anyways, this chapter is good. I must give credit to my lil brother cuz he helped me with this story. But i did outsmart him one time. He knows a lot about Star Wars, but I proved something to him and at first he didn't believe me. MY brother is the master of star wars in my house and i outsmarted him.

* * *

Chapter 5  
Darth Angelious's POV

My master is dead. I am now to follow his footsteps. That is what he would want me to do. But I can not act because the Jedi know that we are still out there and they could search for us. The best thing I can do now is go into hiding. And search for a new apprentice. I will avenge the death of my master. Anakin Skywalker will pay for what he said. But how could my master even think that about me? Saying that I am useless? Using me to do all the dirty work? I will prove that I am not useless. But I haven't the power of the Force. How can I be a true Sith Lord without the Force? I will have to fight the old-fashioned way. By using the lightsaber. It is the only way. I decided to go and hide on the planet of Alderaan. It would be easy to hide there since I once lived there. I could live my former life and stay hidden until I found an apprentice and the Jedi were not searching for me anymore. I climbed onto a shuttle and made my way to Alderaan. It was actually nice to be going back to my home planet. But what would I look for in an apprentice? A person who could use the Force, for one thing. Someone who has experienced some bad times, like me losing Lord Sidious. This just made me mad. An apprentice to train is a good thing. An apprentice to help me destroy Anakin Skywalker.

Luke's POV

Obi-Wan, Leia, and I were outside of a new, makeshift hideout, waiting the return of my parents. We were practicing defense. We were still in training. But every year, we were closer to becoming Jedis. This was a good thing. Obi-Wan heard a shuttle approaching and we knew it was our parents. Leia and I ran towards the front area of the hideout and saw our parents standing at the open door of the shuttle they were on. We started waving our arms wildly through the air. The shuttle landed and they climbed off. We ran to them and were so happy that our parents were finally home. "I missed you all so much."  
"When are we going back to Coruscant?"  
"Your mother and I actually came to retrieve Obi-Wan and you two so we can all return."  
"Are we leaving now?"  
"Yes we are. Go and board the shuttle."  
"Race you there, Leia." I ran off and quickly gained a lead. Leia was not that far behind me. As I ran towards the shuttle, I heard my father thank Obi-Wan for watching Leia and me. It was no problem. Leia and I mostly just trained. And practiced our skills. We wanted to get to the Padawan stage of our training. But we had to be sixteen to reach Padawan training. And Leia and I were only seven years old. We still had a ways to go. At least Obi-Wan is a good trainer. I wanted to be his Padawan when I was old enough. The Republic needed new Jedi. And the younglings that train with Leia and I are perfect for that. We will be powerful Jedi one day. And if Sidious's apprentice tries to rise to power, more Jedi are going to be needed to keep Angelious from rising to power. "Hey Leia. Wait up." She had sped past me. She was also trying to tire me out by having me chase her around the shuttle. "Alright, I give up. You win."

"Ahhh. Success once again. Better luck next time there, Luke." Leia climbed aboard the shuttle and I followed her. "Luke, you look worn out. Did you fall for Leia's diversion today so she could win?"

"Yeah. She forced me to surrender."

"You do need to be careful. It does not look good for Anakin Skywalker to have his own son to be beat by his daughter."

"Sorry, dad. I will do better next time. Leia, you will pay for making me surrender." I was about to jump on her and start wrestling, but my father grabbed my arms and said, "Not now, Luke. Wrestle with her later." I sighed because I wanted to get back at Leia. But I would have a lightsaber duel with her when we got back to Coruscant.

Anakin's POV

Luke and Leia make me so proud. They will both be great Jedi one day. To tell you the truth, it makes me glad that I came back to being a Jedi. What would have happened if I was a Sith? Bad things. Very bad things. The Jedi would have been no more. Luckily Obi-Wan helped me realize my place, which was with the Jedi. And my family. Obi-Wan and I were in the back of the shuttle. "You know what Obi-Wan?"

"What?"

"You are like a father to me."

"Then why don't you listen to me?"**(I do not own the line. George Lucas does)**

I laughed. "You are."

"What brought this on? Are you feeling okay, Anakin? Do I need to 3PO in here? A medical droid?"

"No. I don't need any help. I was thinking about what would happen if I became a Sith. And then how I came back to the Jedi."

"Ahhh. You want to know something."

"Yeah. What is it Obi-Wan?"

"Before we moved to Naboo to protect your family from Sidious, Yoda told me that Darth Angelious will become very powerful."

"I know he will. He must be angry after what I told him to end the fight."

"What exactly happened the day Sidious had Padme?"

"He used her to get me to the prison block. Then, Darth Angelious and I engaged in battle while Lord Sidious tried to 1) convince to come back to the Dark Side and 2) make his escape so he could become an emperor again. I told Padme to send out the evacuation order so I could get everyone to safety. Darth Angelious and I continued to fight. I just wanted the battle to end. So I told him that all Sidious needed him was to do the dirty work. Sidious really wanted me back."

"Then what happened?"

"Angelious was stunned at what Sidious said, so I ended the battle. He ran off and has gone into hiding. Then I went to talk to the Council. Then, a Clone trooper came in and led me to where they found Sidious's ship, which had crashed. Sidious was dead."

"Oh. So, Angelious is in hiding at the moment?"

"Yes. He is in hiding because of the Sith attempt at leadership again. He knows that it is too dangerous for him to not be in hiding with the Jedi on high alert now."

"Master Anakin." It was 3PO. "Yes, 3PO? What is it?"

"Mistress Padme told me to tell you that we are about to land on Coruscant. You should prepare to exit."

"Thank you, 3PO. Obi-Wan, if you don't mind, I would like to go and join my family."

"Go ahead. They will want to be with you since we haven't been here in a while." I started to walk away and Obi-Wan called for me again. "Anakin?"

"Yes, Master?" I haven't called him that in so long.

"Thanks. For everything. For letting me live with you. For letting me train you children."

I stood there. "You're welcome." With that, I walked away to join my family. As the shuttle landed, the door to the shuttle began to open, revealing our home of Coruscant. It actually felt good to be back and not have to go out on any missions. Luke and Leia ran off as soon as the door was opened all the way. Obi-Wan went after them to make sure they did not get into trouble. Kids. Padme and I followed at last. We were met by Master Yoda. He must've wanted to talk to me. "Padme, go on ahead. I will be right there." She made her way to the air speeder, where Obi-Wan was trying to break up a squabble between Luke and Leia. Poor Obi-Wan. "Yes Master Yoda?"

"Talk to the Council you must." I followed him and we made our way up to the Council room. Yoda sat down in his little chair. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. We have great news for you."

"What is the great news?"

"You have shown great leadership and strength when it came to fighting Lord Sidious. You have also shown great responsibility. And along with great responsibility, comes great rewards."

"Rewards?"

"Yes. The Council has discussed this together and we have decided that it is time for you to receive a Padawan."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, who is my Padawan to be?"

* * *

**Yes. Anakin is going to get a Padawan. But I need to think of who that will be. **

**Please read my other stories.**

**~*Bess Cullen*~**


	7. Chapter 6

**We have finally found out his padawan. She is from the clone wars but I decided to use her. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: **

**Ashoka's POV**

The day has finally come. The day I become a Padawan. I am yet to find out who my Master will be. Maybe it will be Master Kenobi. Or…ooh. Maybe it will be Master Skywalker. That would be cool to be the Padawan of the famous General Anakin Skywalker. He certainly has had a rough past. How do I know this? When every youngling is starting Jedi training, General Skywalker comes to visit the Jedi hopefuls. He talks to us about what being a Jedi is all about and then tells us of his turn to the Dark Side and then back to the Jedi. It is a very interesting story. But General Skywalker is a Jedi. He is strong and able to resist the evils of the Dark Side. I had just finished packing some of my clothing, seeing that I would not return to my home planet anymore. My Jedi Master was going to meet me at the Council building on Coruscant. Master Fisto was to come to Tortuga to pick me up. "Ashoka! Come here!" I picked up my bag. Then I walked out of the room, which is the last time I would ever do this. "Yes, Mother?"

"Your father and I have a gift for you." She handed me a necklace.

"Mother, it's your necklace. The one you received on your wedding day. How could you give it up?"

Ashoka, honey. This necklace symbolizes the strength of the love for something. For me, the love I have for your father. For you, the desire and love to become a Jedi. You deserve it."

"Thank you." I put it on and then saw Master Fisto's shuttle appear. "Greetings, Master Fisto." I bowed in respect to his superiority. "Greetings, young Padawan. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. I'm ready." I climbed aboard the shuttle and waved goodbye to my parents. I was going to miss them. As they were going to miss me. But I was being trained to become something I've always wanted. I sat down and looked at my mother's necklace. The back of it seemed rough, like something was engraved into it. I turned it around and saw the words, _To our Daughter, The Perfect Jedi. _

They didn't tell me it was engraved. I would treasure this even more now. Before I knew it, the shuttle was landing at the Council Building. "Ashoka, if you would follow me. We will now go to the Council Room to meet your Jedi Master." He walked off of the shuttle and I followed close behind. _Just stay calm, Ashoka. You will be okay. You are becoming a Jedi in training. This is a good experience. It is something you always wanted to do. _I continued to walk as Master Fisto led me to the Council Room. I could hear the voices of the other Council members talking since we were not that far from the door. But I couldn't make out what they were saying. Master Fisto knocked on the door. "Come in," said a voice from the other side of the door. He entered the room and motioned for me to enter also. "Please excuse your Jedi Master. He is running late and will be here momentarily." I found a chair and then sat down. A few minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. "Master Fisto."

"Please enter, General." The guest walked in. The hood on his cloak was over his head. I also saw his lightsaber, which was partially hidden by the cloak. "Sorry I am late. My children were begging to come along." Children? He has children? Jedi aren't supposed to be married, let alone have children. "Ok it is, General. Ready to receive your Padawan, you are?"

"Yes Master Yoda."

"Ashoka, meet your Jedi master, General Anakin Skywalker." I saw him remove his hood and bowed to him in respect. "Greetings Master Skywalker." He bowed back to me. "Greetings, Ashoka."

"Wait, how do you know who I am?"

"You were there the day I told my story and I knew your father when he was a Jedi. We were friends until he was expelled from the Jedi Order."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

"Well, if you will follow me, we will return to my home for the night and we will be going on a mission in the morning." Cool, I get to go on a mission. And I haven't been a Padawan for that long. I wonder if other Padawans ever received this privilege before. As we were leaving, I asked, "What is the mission we are going on?"

"Well, I am to go on it. I knew about the mission before I knew I was getting a Padawan. We have received reports of Darth Angelious on Alderaan. He must have come out of hiding."

"And our job is?"

"We are to go and investigate these appearances."

"Okay. Let's go." I followed him and we boarded his air speeder. He was flying the speeder. What is his family like? Are they nice? Will they like me?" "Master Skywalker?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you live here is Coruscant? Do you ever travel around with your family?"

"My family and I live here because I am in the position where I am needed by the Council a lot. It makes it easier to travel to the Council building if I am on the same planet as it."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering." He was quiet for the rest of the trip. I began to wonder what he was thinking. Of course, he is a general. He is probably thinking strategy. After all, we are going on the mission tomorrow. Before I knew it, the speeder had landed on a landing pad. Master Skywalker climbed out and held his hand out for me. I took it and climbed out next. He called out and two kids came running out. They looked like they were about ten years old. Then it hit me. They were his children. They leapt on top of him and he pretended to topple under their weight. "Okay, you guys win. I surrender. Luke, Leia, come here for a moment." They were about to run back inside, but spun around and headed back in the direction of my master. "Yes, Father?"

"I would like you to meet my Padawan, Ashoka Tano."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Luke."

"And I'm Leia. It is such a pleasure to meet you. We have heard so much about you." They ran back inside when a woman stepped outside to gather everyone. "Time to eat. Come on."

"Ashoka, go on in and find a place to sit. I will be right in." I walked into my new house to begin my new life as Anakin's Skywalker's Padawan.

**Anakin's POV**

I watched as Ashoka walked into the house. Padme walked up and I wrapped my arms around her. "She is certainly something, Anakin."

"It will take some time. She just needs to get used to being in a new environment. Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go eat." We both walked in to see Luke and Leia arguing of who was going to sit next to Ashoka. "Father, tell Leia that I get to sit next to Ashoka." She was standing with a horrid look on her face in the corner. "Ashoka come here. You will sit here, next to Padme. Luke, Leia sit down, now." They were excited that Ashoka was here. I couldn't blame them. If I was their age, I would probably be like that. As I sat down, I heard Ashoka say, "Oh boy! Jawa Juice. My favorite." She took a sip of the juice and then dug in to her meal. "I see you're hungry."

"Yes, I am. This is good." She continued to eat and was done quickly. As soon as Padme finished, Ashoka and her left the table to talk about the Council. I finished not to longer after and then attempted to get Luke and Leia to eat. That was a poor attempt. I better get Padme to do it. "Padme, can you come here?" She came back into the room and then successfully got Luke and Leia to eat. I walked out to the balcony where Ashoka was. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. Just admiring the beauty of the sun behind the buildings. It is so beautiful. And you get to look at this a lot."

"Yeah. It is beautiful. I look out here a lot." I looked up just as the sun had disappeared. "Come on. Let me show you your room. You will need to get some rest since we have to leave for Alderaan early tomorrow." She followed me and I led her to a room across from Luke and Leia's. "You will be sleeping here. Over there, you will be able to freshen up. You should get some rest. I will get you up early. Anything else you need?" She nodded no and I left her alone. "Master Skywalker?"

"Yes?"

"What if I need to talk to someone?"

"Just come and find me or Padme. We will either be in the room down the hall or the living room. Okay?"

"Okay." I left and found Padme had just put Luke and Leia to bed. "Now we are alone. What do you think of Ashoka?"

"Anakin, she is perfect. You will do fine. The Council trusts you enough to give Ashoka to you. Just do your duty." Padme is right. Ashoka was given to me because I was trusted. Life is good.

* * *

**Yes, I stopped. Mostly cuz I ran out of stuff to write for this chapter. I have found a few songs for this story. "All About Us" by t.A.T.u and "You Found Me" by Kelly Clarkson. Listen to them and comment ur response. **

**~*Bess Cullen*~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took me so long to update. I made it very long. Longer than usual. Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Darth Angelious's POV**

I was on my home planet of Alderaan. I was here, hiding. Hiding from the Jedi, who, by now, would be looking for me. I was still searching for my new apprentice. I walked into a store to find some parts for my shuttle, which was unexpectedly messed with the other night. Probably by some Jedi or Jedi wannabes. I saw this young boy there. He looked old enough to be a Jedi Padawan. Or a Sith apprentice. And hopefully he had the power of the Force. He looked at me and said, "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I am looking for some parts for a space shuttle."

"Yes. Right this way." He led me to the back room and I started to look through the shuttle parts. I tried to move this part I didn't need to get to this part for the engine. But I had some trouble lifting it. The young man, whose name was Thire, used… the Force to lift it. "Thanks. Have you ever tried to use that power for other things?"

"I have always wanted to be a Jedi. They get to use the Force."

"The Force is even stronger on the Dark Side. You would make a great Sith apprentice."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If you would like, you could be my apprentice. And you could teach me to use the force."

"Let me find my apprentice. I have to tell him that he is taking over the shop now." He ran off for a moment and then returned quickly. "Ok. Let's go."

"Whoa. Hold on for a minute. I need to get my shuttle fixed." This kid is surely enthusiastic. "Well, at least let me help you."

"Okay." He picked up some of the parts and we headed out of the shop.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

We finally finished the shuttle. Now, my newly named apprentice and I could get off of Alderaan and I could begin to plan of revenge on Anakin Skywalker. Thire, a.k.a Darth Wroth, asked where we were headed to next. "Mygeeto." For him only being my apprentice for a few hours, he was a little too enthusiastic. It was annoying me. "Darth Wroth?"

"Yes?"

"Your enthusiasm is annoying me. Patience my apprentice."

"Sorry. So… you want to learn more of the Force?"

"Yes, I need more power. After all, what is a Sith Lord without the Force?"

"Yeah. When do you want to start?"

"When we get to Mygeeto."

**Padme's POV**

I was sitting through an important, yet boring meeting. It was to discuss the Separatist activity near Coruscant. It was getting worse. The Separatists could attack any day now and the Jedi were on high alert at the moment. Another thing we talked about was a new chancellor. Since Palpatine was evil (and dead), we needed a new chancellor. I was too involved in my thoughts to hear Senator Orn Free Taa talking to me.

"Senator Amidala? What do you think?"

"What? Sorry I was thinking about something."

"Please, focus on the task at hand. Do you think we should have the former chancellor Valorum come back and be our chancellor once again?"

"Yes, I think we should allow it. He is a kind politician. He believes fighting is not the answer. He will not keep any secrets from the Republic, especially with all the activity that is going on right now."

"Then it is decided. A messenger droid will be sent out at once. Now, what about the Separatist activity? The Jedi can not stay on alert for much longer. We may need to take action at once."

"But the Separatists are no where near Coruscant and we don't have the troops to fight them. We are outnumbered by them."

"Senator Amidala is right." I was surprised to hear the senator from Utapau speak up. I didn't think anyone would agree with me. "What makes you say that?" I was confused. "You are right. We don't have the troops right now. And the Jedi can't keep up alert. We need them for other uses. And if they are always here on Coruscant on high alert for the Separatist army, then there is no one for missions and training of the Padawans and younglings."

"I agree." What? I do. "We do not have the resources for a battle right now." Just then, a Clone officer entered the meeting. "Senator Free Taa?"

"What is it?"

"Sir, you called for me."

"Yes. Send a message to all Republic planets and tell the leaders to send all available troops to Coruscant. This is an urgent message and the troops are needed immediately. This meeting is dismissed." All the senators left and I went to my speeder so I could go home. With any luck, Anakin and Ashoka would have returned from the investigation of the appearances of Angelious. I climbed and flew across the city to where my place was. Anakin must've returned because he was standing near the landing pad, waiting for me. I climbed out and ran to him. "Did you find anything?"

"No. Angelious was gone even before we made it to Alderaan. How did the meeting go?"

"We are reinstating Chancellor Valorum. There was some controversy over the Separatist attack though. I wouldn't be surprised if the Senate became divided over this matter."

"Well, what did they say?"

"Senator Orn Free Taa wanted to attack now. I said that we don't have enough troops to attack and the senator from Utapau agrees with me. But Senator Free Taa sent out an order for all available troops from the Republic planets. I don't think that is this time to fight."

"But can't the chancellor overpower the vote to fight?"

"Yes he can actually. Here come on. With any luck, Valorum should be here. Let's go." Anakin and I climbed back into my speeder.

**Chancellor's Office- later that night**

"….but I believe it is wrong to fight right now especially since the Separatists are no where near Coruscant." Anakin and I were talking with Chancellor Valorum, who had been reinstated that night. "Yes, I do believe that fighting right now is not the answer. But… we do need more Jedi on alert, Senator Amidala."

Anakin spoke up and said, "I believe that we do not need to fight, but have the Clones on alert also, to take some of the pressure off of the Jedi. We have the amount of Jedi needed to fight, but the being on alert is taking its toll on the Jedi, which is not helpful if we do need to fight. The troops from the other Republic planets are arriving. We should have a blockade set up."

"Yes, we should. I will have the order put through right away. There will be no battle, the Jedi will not have to be on alert a lot, and a blockade will be established." Anakin and I left the office and went home. We arrived home to see Luke and Leia practicing more when they should have been in bed. They said they lost track of time. But I didn't believe it. Neither did Anakin. They went to bed and Anakin and I, along with Obi-Wan, settled in the living room to discuss the meeting over drinks. We were up for a while longer and then went to bed ourselves.

**Much later that night**

**Anakin's POV**

I woke up to the beeping of holographic transmitter, which was in the living room. Obi-Wan must've heard it too because he came into the living room also. "Master Skywalker! Master Kenobi! Please respond!" I rushed to turn it on. "Commander Cody! What is going on? What is the noise in the background?"

"The Separatist army managed to get past our blockade as it was being set up and they have launched an attack. We need you and Master Kenobi right away!" I looked at Obi-Wan and nodded. I turned off the transmitter and ran to get my clothes on. I was probably going to be needed out at the blockade. I didn't notice Padme had woken up. "Ani, what is going on?"

"The Separatist army has attacked and I'm needed. So is Obi-Wan. Just stay here and watch Luke and Leia. We'll be back soon." Making sure I had my lightsaber just in case, Obi-Wan and I jumped onto the speeder and headed toward the Jedi Temple. There was pandemonium everywhere. Battalions of droids were coming from everywhere while vulture droids and tri-fighters flew above. Obi-Wan left and I went to find Ashoka. I saw her with Kit Fisto. "Where am I needed, Master Fisto?"

"We need you out at the blockade. Take Ashoka with you."

"Let's go Ashoka." We climbed into our star fighters and headed out to the blockade. We were being chased by some tri-fighters. I said to Ashoka, "I'm going to create a diversion. When I give the signal, fire at the tri-fighters."

"Got it." I flew away and made a quick turn. Ashoka fell behind the tri-fighters to wait for the signal. The plan was working. They were following me. I had them in the right position. "Now Ashoka!" I said as I pulled out of the way. She started firing at them and blew up one of the tri-fighters. "Now what, Master?"

"Same plan. Aim at one like you did." The other two tri-fighters were soon eliminated and I received a message from Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi! Am I needed?"

"Yes, the Separatist ships may have been destroyed, but more Separatists are attacking the Council building. Bring Ashoka with you. This will be good with her." The message was disconnected and I radioed Ashoka. "Return to the Council building. Help with battling the Separatists. Use your lightsaber."

"Are you going to be there too, Master Skywalker?"

"Yes, I will be there too. Just go!" She flew off and I followed her. But what was to happen next was really unexpected. I saw a fighter that I thought was to be destroyed. But it was not as surprising to see the fighter, but_ who_ was in the fighter. It was a long ago enemy. One who I had fought a while ago. Darth Angelious. But before I could turn my fighter and fire at his fighter, he disappeared. But why would he show up and then disappear without a fight? I flew back to the Council building to help fight off the Separatists that were attempting to take over the Republic again. I arrived only in a matter of minutes. I met Clone Commander Fox, who was defending the entrance. "Where is Obi-Wan?"

"He is on he the roof, defending the landing pad." I ran off and made my way to the roof. As I climbed off of the turbolift, I saw Obi-Wan fighting battle droids. I pulled out and ignited my lightsaber **(my brother opened his blue Anakin force action lightsaber for dramatic effect). **I dove into the battle. "Obi-Wan, duck!" He ducked and I took out a droid. "Thanks. I thought you would never get here!" Suddenly, two vulture droids landed in order to take out the roof. "Take out the heads."

"And how do we do that? The guns are in the way!"

"Just go!" Don't have to yell at me, Obi-Wan. Time to think strategy now. I jumped onto the bottom of one of the vulture droids and WHAM! I stabbed him on the considered belly of the droid. The dead droid toppled over and the glowing red slits on the head disappeared. Obi-Wan was finishing off the other droid. It finally had enough and fell off the roof. The hologram transmitter flashed It was Commander Cody. "Sir there are three C-9979 landing craft if calculations are correct they are not coming for us." This puzzled me "Was the battle won?" "Were the droids retreating?" I don't think so. I want some answers.

**The Next Day**

**Leia's POV**

The whole house has silent for the past two days. I think Padme is worried Anakin is in trouble. I don't think Anakin's' in trouble. He is a great Jedi and would get no such pleasure from those bucket heads. I knew if Anakin got caught Obi-Wan would save him. Anakin finally came bursting through the decorated brown front door. Luke met Anakin at the door. He hugged him and then I saw him and ran into Padme's room. FATHER IS HOME! FATHER IS HOME! Padme ran out of her room and hugged Anakin. "Ani, are you okay? You look sick!" Anakin replied "I'm just tired. I am going to lie down. Wake me up later."

**Later That Night **

**Anakin's POV-Dream**

I dreamed that I was flying my speeder to the Council building. Why I was going there I had no idea. I arrived at the Council to find it in ruins. I was greeted by Imperial troops. For some reason they had mistaken me for a Sith. But, I did have the hood of my cloak up and they couldn't see my face. I entered the Jedi Temple to find debris scattered on the ground. All the statues of the greatest Jedi had either been smashed or knocked over. It was about 6:30 and the sun shined through the dirty windows. I imagine the Sith had something to do with this. Then I looked at the floor and saw a tall shadow. I turned around and I could not believe my eyes. It was Qui-Gon Jinn. "QUI-GON? Is it really you?" He replied "Yes, Anakin, it is who you think."

How did you find me? How did you know that I would be having a dream like this?"

"I didn't. This is a dream and you happened to have me here." I must be going crazy.

"You would have only dreamed that I was here because you need my help."

"I'm really wondering why the Council building is in ruins and where all the Jedi have gone. What does this mean Qui-Gon?"

"This is what would have happened if the Sith had taken over earlier when you almost went to the Dark Side."

"Then, why did the Imperial troops mistake me for a Sith? Did they think that I had turned to the dark side?"

"That is just a minor side of the dream."

"What if this dream is just a part of the future?" I looked around and saw something that caught my eye. It was…me. The mirror me had a black cloak he also had on and the hood was over my head. Then it hit me. I was a Sith lord. Darth Angelious was not the Sith Lord anymore. "Qui-Gon?" But he was gone and Padme was shaking me awake. "Anakin. Ani, wake up." I opened my eyes and sat up. "Huh? What?" "

You told me to wake you up."

"Oh. What time is it?" Padme replied "6:30." Then it hit me. Qui-Gon was summoning me. I told Padme I was leaving. But before she could question where I was going, I had already left. I arrived at the Jedi Temple to find it in perfect condition. But I went inside and there was no one in the temple. They were probably at the Council having a meeting. I started down the steps yelling "HELLO." No response. But then I saw Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's ghost figure. "Obi-Wan, I finally found you." I looked over at Qui-Gon. "I received your message Qui-Gon. I just have one question. Where are the other 9,997 Jedi?" Naturally, my question was ignored.

"Darth Angelious has returned. They are all discussing what to do next."

"Angelious is back. I saw him when we were defending the council." Obi-Wan gazed at me curiously "I for one did not happen to see him." But why would Angelious come out of hiding now? "Anakin he knows you programmed Sidious's ship to crash. He knows peace has been restored." Obi-Wan interrupted "We have gotten word that Darth Angelious was responsible for sending the battalions and also that he has a new apprentice." Once Obi-Wan had finished, I said "If he has an apprentice, then Angelious is probably plotting either revenge or once more, total control…

**Two Years Later**

**Padme's POV**

I had the whole house to myself. Luke and Leia were at a friend's house watching sports. Anakin always wanted to tell them about how he used to Podrace as a child but I did not want to have them getting the idea of podracing themselves. Speaking of Anakin, he finally told me about his visits. And I told him I wanted to come. So tonight since I did not have to watch Luke and Leia because Obi-Wan was going to watch them, I went with him. Our Airspeeder landed and we went inside. No Qui-Gon that was for sure. Anakin said "I'm positive he would be here." Instead we were greeted by Mandalorian Boba Fett. Anakin ignited his lightsaber and told me to take cover.

**Boba Fett's POV**

I soared into the air, attacking Skywalker from there. "Dead or alive I get paid either way." **(I got the line from Star Wars 2 Battlefront. It could have been from Jango Fett or Boba Fett. I don't really know) **Anakin jumped onto a platform as I sprinted out of the way. He finally got ahold on my leg, but he dropped his saber. Before he could turn my jetpack off, I stunned him and he fell to the ground. I landed softly and picked up the unconscious Jedi. The Naboo senator revealed herself just as I was about to make my escape. She stared at me and said "You won't get away with this." I replied "I've already got what I want. I suppose its time for me to leave."

* * *

**I had to end it so I didn't reveal anything else. I am getting close to school getting out, so I need to concentrate more. I will update when I can. My brother will help me.**

**~*Bess Cullen*~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone!!!**

**Yes. I am back again. Sorry that I haven't updated lately, but I was busy and out of town at my grandparents house. I was also studying for finals. That is my ticket to go to this concert. Yes, well, a lot happens in this chapter. Angelious appears again and so does a surprise guest. **

**Well, I am off to write more chapters after this. **

**Hasta la vista**

**~*Bess Cullen*~**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Padme's POV**

Why would Boba Fett want Anakin? I imagine Boba was hired by Angelious. I went to go pick up Luke and Leia from their friend's house. They had to go to training today. I figured I could get help from Ashoka. They walked out and waved hello to me. I gave a small wave. Once they got in they knew something was wrong. I just denied it though I did not want them to ever hear about Mandalorians. Or more importantly Boba Fett. I guess they as well as Obi-Wan would eventually find out. I considered telling Obi-Wan. But I did not want him telling the Council. When we arrived, Obi-Wan was at the door. He seemed suspicious. Then I remembered Anakin usually comes with Luke and Leia to watch them train. I told him about what happened and he volunteered to help. And then Obi-Wan told Ashoka that she was coming with him.

**A Couple Hours Later**

**Still Padme's POV**

Luke and Leia were on their own I could not get anyone to watch them I figured all they would do was homework, watch TV, and practice. But then I remembered I could have Captain Typho to watch them. Eventually he agreed to it. Obi-Wan, Ashoka, C-3PO, R2-D2 and I got on board the Naboo Skiff. We were tracking Anakin's signal. It said he was on Mygeeto, I sort of figured Mygeeto has hundreds of droid factories. It was deep in the control of the Separatists. When we landed we were surprised to find no guards. We went inside still no guards; they probably knew we would try to rescue him. We found our way to the prison block. There we found Anakin trapped within a force field. Then, one by one, super battle droids walked through the door and a hooded figure appeared. He pulled out two lightsabers. Ashoka and Obi-Wan ignited their lightsabers. The hooded figure removed his cloak. And it was not Darth Angelious. But then who could it be?

**Obi-Wan's POV**

Ashoka and I fought the possible apprentice of the feared Darth Angelious until he left, but there were still all the super battle droids. They all held their chunky arms toward us. Padme went to free Anakin while we fought what seemed to be an endless supply of droids. The droids for some reason stopped firing and left the room. Padme and Ashoka just had to shut down the power to the factory and the force field as well as all electrical machines would shut down.

**Ashoka's POV**

I followed Padme to shut down the force field to the Central Power quarters. We were entering a dangerous area and were hoping to not end up in a battle of some sort. Padme had located the area where we could shut down the factory and the force field. Then we were going to rescue Anakin before something bad happened. Luckily, Padme was trained as a Jedi Knight, otherwise, we'd be in danger. "Okay, Ashoka. Since you are following me, I am going to rely on your help. We are going to work together to find and rescue Anakin."

"Yes, Senator. Obi-Wan has informed me that he is searching for Darth Wroth. He is somewhere in the Council building and I have a feeling that Darth Angelious is here also and plans to use Anakin as a way to get what he wants."

"We are entering an area where many droids occupy, so we might want to draw our lightsabers, just in case." I pulled out my green one and Padme pulled out Anakin's blue saber, which she picked up after he was captured. As we entered the area, we realized that all the droids were no where in sight. I turned off my lightsaber and said "Ok…" Padme agreed with me and looked at Anakin's signal. It was getting stronger, which meant we were getting close. Or we were walking into a trap. We continued to walk toward the signal. As we entered this room, I saw Anakin's cloak. And the tracking device that was on it. "Padme, how come I have the feeling that we have walked into a trap?" We turned around only to find Dengar and Boba Fett standing there. Boba Fett pushed Padme and knocked her to the floor. And then the bounty hunters confiscated all of our equipment including our hologram transmitter and lightsabers.

**Padme's POV**

I stood back up just as the bounty hunters were putting energy cuffs on Ashoka, so she could not use the force to escape. Then they put cuffs around my wrists. They said they should take us to Darth Angelious. When we saw him again, I gave him a nasty look, then I listened to him talking to the bounty hunters about how much they should be paid. Then they took us to a cell and removed the cuffs from my wrists. Then I sat down on a bench and wondered how Obi-Wan was doing.

**Obi-Wan's POV**

I found the power supply and shut it down. On a security recording, I saw Anakin fall to the ground. I hurried back downstairs and rushed to his aid. I carried him back to the ship and 3PO watched him until I came back with Padme and Ashoka. But that is easier said than done. I first had to find them. They found out that I freed Anakin, so they sent more droids. When I went back in, there were about sixteen red security droids at the door. One said in a robotic voice, "We were hoping you would come back. BLAST HIM!" The other fifteen droids responded "Roger roger," and began to fire. Luckily before they could sound the alarm, I eliminated them. Eventually, I made my way to the control room and caused a distraction because I can act like other people; I pretended to be a droid and said over a microphone "Um… All available units report to docking bay six. That is all." The droids were walking into a trap. I had left explosives on docking bay six. I hoped that would buy me enough time to rescue Ashoka and Padme. I heard some droids saying that the prison block controls must stay protected. So Ashoka and Padme were probably well guarded. Oh well, this is why I am a Jedi.

**Battle droid commander 643's POV**

I was watching two security cameras. Then I saw a droid walk onto docking bay six and he blew up. Then there was panic all over the control room. One droid made an announcement saying that docking bay six was off limits, and that all units return to their stations. I walked back to the camera and saw a Jedi… WAIT! A JEDI! I ordered that the control room be sealed off. I also ordered that we have more droids activated to guard the prisoners, they are the only reason a Jedi would be here. Then suddenly I saw absolutely nothing.

**Obi-Wan's POV**

I stabbed the battle droid commander and he fell to the ground. Two other droids tried to shoot me, but missed and their lasers were deflected and went right back into their heads. I sat down at the controls and deactivated the guards around the prison block. Next, I opened the cell that Padme and Ashoka were in. I met up with them and we were headed back to the ship. Then it all went wrong. I saw seven Droidekas were following us but we closed the blast doors and they ran into them and crashed. We made it to the ship to find Darth Angelious waiting for us. I gave Ashoka her weapon and I gave Padme Anakin's. Padme ran back to the ship to start the engine. Darth Angelious forced us back and flew away with his newly found apprentice… Darth Wroth. Angelious has the Force. That's new. We ran back to the ship and flew away.

**Padme's POV**

I went to the cockpit and saw we were breaking through the Mygeeto atmosphere. "Prepare the hyperdrive. When it is ready, you can take off." But the hyperdrive would not activate. What is going on now? "R2, what is the problem?" R2 beeped rapidly and C-3PO said, "R2 says that the hyperdrive is not connected. Someone must have disconnected it."

"Ok, that is just great. How do we fix it?" Before R2 could respond, we were surrounded by three Lecrehulk ships, which were led by none other than Darth Angelious himself. Angelious pointed to a few of his ships and next thing we knew, he had been able to get our ship surrounded. "What are we supposed to do now?"

**Anakin's POV**

Darth Angelious had captured the ship that Padme, Obi-Wan, C-3PO, R2-D2, and I were on. As we were led aboard again, Angelious looked at me and said, "Glad you could join us again, General Skywalker."

I didn't respond because that is what Angelious expected me to do. Open my mouth and land myself and the others in the same predicament I was in last time. And that is exactly what we don't need to happen. "What should we do with them, Master?" Darth Wroth came into the room, which I didn't notice right away. "Leave them here. I will watch them. Please take a seat my guests," as Angelious gestured to us. We sat down and I began to meditate. "So, Anakin. What makes you want to come back?" I didn't respond. I was too much in tune with the Force. "Fine, you're not going to respond." He called for some battle droids and told them to take Padme to the other room. That is what pushed me over the edge. "Bring her back. She didn't do anything wrong."

"Not until you surrender and admit that you killed Sidious out of jealousy."

"I didn't kill…" I stopped when a cloaked figure walked in the room. "He's right, Angelious. General Skywalker didn't kill me." I got up, pushed the two droids that were guarding the door to the side, ultimately shutting them down, and ran to the room that Padme was in. I had to get out of here.

* * *

**Yes it is a cliffhanger. Who is the surprise guest? I have to go and work on more chapters and then rent a movie later. Maybe I will rent Star Wars with my brother and watch it on our new tv. **

**Hasta la vista, viewers. **

**~*Bess Cullen*~**


	10. Authors Note

Author's Note

Dear Readers,

If I don't update in the next two weeks or so, I'm trying to juggle finals review and finals, last minute club meetings, and me time. I will try to update more when I am done with school for the summer. Until then, my brother will take over.

Once again, I am sorry.

Bess Cullen


	11. Chapter 9

**Sorry I havent updated in a while. I was sooooo busy studying for finals and trying to spend last minute time with a friend who I won't see anymore. Anyways, Bess Cullen is back in business. This chapter is long. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: **

**Angelious's POV**

I was getting a key card to open the bridge door so I could leave, but then a hooded figure appeared at the corner of my eye. I was amazed to find out the hooded figure was Darth Sidious. At first, I thought it was a fake, but it turns out he was alive and well. "Master Sidious, is that you?" The hooded figure didn't say anything. But finally he began to speak; only not to me surprisingly. He began talking to a commander droid. He acted like I was not there, like I didn't ever exist. Finally I got his attention by showing my new apprentice, Darth Wroth, to him. "Lord Angelious, you have done well."

**Several hours later**

**Angelious's POV**

After many hours of watching him, Darth Sidious concluded that Darth Wroth was ready to face his first test alone. We all left the room and Darth Wroth left me with Sidious. "My lord, do you really think he is worthy of becoming a Sith?"

"I have assurances if the apprentice can teach the master the ways of the force he is more than ready."

"Do you think he knew you would return?" "Nobody knew. If I had wanted anyone to know, I would have told you."

"Do you trust him to actually complete his mission and confront Skywalker?"

"I would expect him to know he was trained by a wise master who trained with a very powerful master." "I trust he will succeed."

"Remember Darth Angelious, your apprentice must not forget that he cannot rush into battles. He must have patience." We stopped talking and I left to go to my quarters.

**Ashoka's POV**

Anakin freed us from the cell and we quickly raced to the landing bay. We were alarmed when we heard a series of rumbles. Eventually we discovered the noises were the cannon fire of republic cruisers. We traveled through many halls and corridors. We made it to the landing bay just in time to see the transport land softly on the ground. We scrambled to get on board when we found out they sent security droids. The ship took off and we contacted Admiral Yularen. "Senator Amidala, you must leave for Coruscant. You can't land on this ship in the midst of a battle." Padme interrupted him and they carried on in a debate. I left the communication room and went to the cockpit. Anakin was dodging laser fire and ordered four troopers to man the guns. He was so distracted that he turned back just in time to see a proton torpedo hit the ship's side. The ship rocked violently as Commander Bly took a seat next to Anakin. Commander Bly was pressing buttons and pulling handles on numerous control panels. Anakin was busy steering the ship away from the separatist fleet. The ship entered the Alderaan orbit as transmissions with Admiral Yularen were cut off because of tremendous interference. We all braced for impact as the ship came down in flames like a meteor. The ship crashed and bounced off the grassy plain. In the cockpit, several alarms were blaring. "R2 shut down the engines." *Beep blip bloop.* The cockpit ripped free from the rest of the ship and flipped over numerous times. Anakin ordered all of us to jump out. We followed his order and all leaped out of the enflamed cockpit. We landed on the grass with a thud.

**Anakin's POV **

I quickly jumped to my feet and ordered Ashoka to look for 3PO. Then, I ran to the rest of the ship. A couple clones followed. I walked inside and found two clone gunners lying on the ground lifelessly. I progressed through debris searching for survivors. I made my way to the engine room and saw the rest of the crew. Six of the thirteen clones survived. Finally, I found the communication room. "Sir, there's the senator." I looked over in the corner and saw Padme pinned by a crate. "Trooper, get this crate off her." "Sir, yes sir!" Obi-Wan came in the room and pulled me aside. "Anakin, I have done a full observation and we can't repair the communication radio in a decent amount of time. The troopers combined strength finally lifted the large crate. Padme got up and walked out with us.

**Later That Evening**

**Anakin's POV**

Us survivors set up a camp near a stream. We set up a medical tent for Padme, who had suffered a broken hand and three minor scratches. Unfortunately, we did not have many supplies left and had to sleep in the remains of the ruined ship. I quietly entered the medical tent as the medical droid finished wrapping a cast around Padme's hand, and then exited the tent. I helped her up and we left to the ship. After I took Padme to the ship, I left to collect water from the stream. When I got there, I met a local who lived near where we crashed. He explained that town was not far from the stream. I saw a faint light from our ship. The local left and I was alone. I began to meditate and I thought about what I would do tomorrow. Suddenly Padme approached me. "Ani, what's troubling you?"

"Nothing I just… Do you think Sidious wants to turn me back to the dark side?"

"Ani, if he wanted to find you he would be here by now." We both left to the ship.

**The Next Morning**

**Anakin's POV**

We all got up early so we could make it to town by afternoon. We set away on our journey to the city. It was a hard trip because there were separatist patrols all over. But we eventually made it to the city. We ended up going without the clones into the city and disguised ourselves as locals. We went to visit Bail Organa's wife, Queen Breha. And she told us that there was a separatist shuttle across the city. We made it to the shuttle in no time. But the problem was there were droid patrols all over the planet's city. Once we acquired the shuttle we went to go pick up the clone troopers. We got the clones location, (Which was right outside the city by the way.) But I could tell something bad was going to happen because Commander Bly kept scanning the city with some electro binoculars. Apparently Darth Wroth was in charge of this separatist operation. And when we were about to leave, he attacked us. There were droid fighters following us. We had to make the hyperjump while we were still in the orbit. But…I suppose that's what you get when you steal a Separatist shuttle.

**Later in Coruscant: Chancellor's office**

**Padme's POV**

We finally made it back to Coruscant and were discussing what to do next. "Chancellor Valorum, we have seen live proof that Darth Sidious is alive. His apprentice, Darth Angelious, has a new apprentice Darth Wroth." The discussion didn't carry on much longer due to a couple of interruptions, Chancellor Valorum finally left. Anakin and I raced home. We were both desperate to see Luke and Leia because we only planned to be away for a couple of hours and we ended up being gone for four days. We got home to be greeted by Luke and Leia. We went inside and Luke and Leia went to bed because it was their bedtime. Anakin and I went to bed also. Because it's not every day that you crash a ship into a planet you know.

**Later that night **

**Padme's POV**

I awoke to the sound of the wind. I got up, closed the window and got back in bed. Of course I was only half awake so I didn't realize that Anakin was not in the bed. I waited… and waited… and waited and finally he came back "Ani, where were you?"

"I was outside."

"What were you doing?"

"Have you ever felt there was another part to you that you did not know about?"

"No I have not. Why do you ask?"

"Because I think my inner self was revealed when I was Sidious's apprentice. Padme… this may not sound believable coming from a Jedi but for the first time in my life, I don't know where to go or what to do." "Ani, Sidious doesn't have the power to face you alone."

"Yes but Angelious and Wroth do."

"I don't understand how could Sidious not have enough power to face you but Angelious and Wroth's combined power do? Wouldn't Sidious still outrank them by far?"

"That still remains to be seen. Nobody knows why that is so."

"Ani, I know you are too powerful to easily fall to Sidious. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"How can you do that? I do not mean to insult you, but you cannot protect me from Sidious."

"Yes, but Sidious wouldn't kill you. You are more powerful than Angelious; Sidious would do anything to get you as his apprentice again."

"Could we please stop talking about Sidious? Just the thought of him makes my skin crawl." Just then Anakin's comlink beeped. It turns out that Sidious had sent the fleet of ships to Coruscant and was now beginning to attack. He quickly left the apartment. But I was kind of disappointed when I discovered that he was loud enough to wake Luke up. I put him back to bed and since I was already wide awake now I went on the Holonet. There was not much to read online. I laid down in bed and went to sleep.

**The Next Day**

I walked into the kitchen and saw Luke eating and Anakin gathering his things before he left "Where is Leia?" Anakin replied "Oh, I thought she was getting ready for school. I forgot she had to leave early." Soon Anakin and Luke left and I was all alone. I did not have to go to the Senate until later. So I started to clean the house up. When I started to clean Luke's room, I noticed he left a note. _Mom, I am going home with Jjeck today. I will be home at about 7:00. _I continued to clean the house. I left for the Senate building. When I arrived, there were not many people there. Instead, I was greeted by Commander Fox and Commander Bly. "Commander what's going on?"

"Well… we think we spotted spies last night. If they were separatist spies, the droids would for sure know we were here." Just then Commander Fox's squad marched up behind him. He left with them. Commander Bly wandered off back to a gunship. I went inside the Senate to find a pair of Jedi investigating. But they were not just any Jedi. They were Obi-wan and Anakin. I guess Anakin pretended not to notice me because he just walked away with Obi-wan.

**Later**

**Anakin's POV**

Obi-wan and I were walking out. We prepared to leave when a large shadow loomed overhead. And it was not just one, but about twenty separatist Lucrehulk starships. And before you knew it, they already began to land their tanks and infantry. Obi-wan and I drew our lightsabers when we saw battle droids marching into the Senate. We ignited our lightsabers, destroyed droids, destroyed more droids, and then finished off squad 1. But that was just the beginning; the starships must have been monitoring the droids progress because they began to fire ALL of their cannons. Considering how many cannons were attached to the starships, the odds of surviving were 346,789 to 1. Obi-Wan and I darted into the Senate building and evacuated everyone, even the clones. I ran up to the turbolift and made my way up to the floor where the senators were located. I had to get everyone out. It was a Jedi's duty to protect everyone. The building rocked violently. "COME ON! LETS MOVE IT GET OUT OF HERE!" In the midst of all of it, Padme found us. "Anakin what's going on?"

"The whole building is being invaded. Just follow all the people to the exit."

**Meanwhile**

**Darth Angelious's POV**

I watched the ship slowly hover over the city while I was also watching the pilot droids fly the ship. "Commander, finish that building off."

"Roger roger!" The ship began to rock slightly and the droids continued to press buttons on their little touch screens. I sat down at a control panel and started to contact Darth Sidious, when republic cruisers arrived. "The republic fleet is here. We are outgunned. Get us out of here." All the Lucrehulk starships fled into hyperspace. The battle droid commander approached me. "Darth Angelious, the republic fleet on Coruscant was lead by Master Yoda. I advise caution if we are to attack again."

"Commander, we have to now take orders from Mater Sidious. We have to find out _**his**_ plan of action."

"In any case, we must keep this fleet intact. Any plan that is more than capable is welcome."

**Later**

**Anakin's POV**

The remains of the Senate had to be reconstructed. So Padme and I went home. When we arrived, we were once again greeted by Luke and Leia. Padme took them to training. I would not be able to come with them due to a meeting at the Council.

**Later at the Council**

I walked into the room of which Master Yoda was sitting on a little stool, meditating. "Skywalker, troubled you are, why?"

"Master Yoda, you are aware that that Darth Sidious has returned. I can't fight him again. I am too weak to face him. He will continue to search for me."

"Hmm, troubled you are indeed." He began to walk out "Wait Master where do I go next?" Yoda just pretended not to hear me. Finally he turned around "If a new mission you seek, your senses you must use." Yoda exited the room as the door closed behind him. I sat down on a stool and my thoughts sank deep inside of me. I was so concentrated that I did not notice Obi-wan enter the room. I opened my eyes and stood up. "Anakin, I do believe you might want to come with me."

"Of course. Master where are we going?" He did not answer, perhaps Yoda was teaching Obi-Wan stubbornness. He led me outside "Anakin, Darth Angelious has returned to Coruscant. My guess is he wants revenge on the one who kept his master from him a.k.a. you. As long as you are here, you are endangering your children, the Jedi and Padme. The rest is for you to figure out." Obi-wan went back inside. I turned to see the sun set (which I don't do much.)

**That Night**

**Angelious's POV**

I flew my fighter to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, assuming Skywalker was still there. But after I did a full geo scan on the Temple, it appeared that Skywalker was not on the premises. I flew my fighter to his apartment. There were no guards, aside from Coruscant being a peaceful planet, I had expected Skywalker to be alerted to my presence. Where could he have gone?

* * *

**I've already got chapter 10 started. So far it is good. Anyways, finals are over and summer is here. Please help me welcome it with a review or two**

**~*Bess Cullen*~**


	12. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

Readers,

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy with something for my parish and slowly working on this chapter**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**Angelious's POV**

I knew Skywalker probably was already charging towards the roof. I would have to act quickly when he arrived. I waited… but no Anakin. But I finally got a sign. He was going to fight me when a shadow tried to hit me with a crate. I was lucky enough to dodge it. I soon discovered the shadow was Skywalker. I sensed he did not want to fight me because I was very powerful. "Skywalker, you disappoint me greatly. I had expected more from the one who turned to the dark side and back again."

"You won't scare me that easily Angelious."

"Well than this shouldn't take long at all." Skywalker drew his lightsaber and began to fight me. I sensed he had a sort of "playful" mood. He continued to fight me in a series of saber locks, parries, swings, spins, jumps and worst of all, Force Powers. I front-flipped into the air, met my opponent's lightsaber in three different areas, back-flipped and then used the Force to push him towards the railing of which could send him to his death. It looked like it was hard for him to get back up, because he appeared to be struggling to regain his strength. I decided to end this there and then. I tore a large chunk out of the apartment roof knowing his family lived on the top floor. I would either kill him, or them. Needless to say it might be both because he appeared to not be able to get back up. But he also fainted due to stress, I think. But before I had a chance to jump in the hole I made, I was attacked by a new figure. This one being far more powerful then Anakin. He was not Jedi nor Sith. This mission was a do-or-die one. If I failed, I knew Lord Sidious would reject me. But I was able to defeat this figure as well. Unfortunately, I was not aware that the hole I made allowed his child to jump out and start to fight me. I was literally amazed that I could not strike this mere child down, but defeating Skywalker was too easy. I was forced to retreat because I knew somebody probably called reinforcements.

**Later at Republic Medical Base**

**Anakin's POV**

I awoke sprawled out on a bed. It appeared the fight had left me battle-scarred. I had several head and arm injuries. I once again met the figure who saved my life. His name was Galen Marek. I thanked him for his help then talked with him a little bit. Little did I know this would be the last time I would be friendly to him. He left as Padme entered the room. "Oh, Ani, are you okay? What happened?"

"I went to fight Angelious and he managed to injure me. But, Luke here, managed to force Angelious to retreat."

She wrapped me in a hug (gently of course) and said, "Well, I'm glad that you're okay." She left because I was tired and wanted to get some sleep.

**Luke's POV**

I was at the apartment with Leia and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan is meditating (I think) and Leia and I were out on the balcony. "So, tell me Luke, how was it fighting a Sith?"

"It was amazing. I was talking to Obi-Wan about it and he said it was good experience for me."

"It had to be. I wish I was there."

"Leia, if you were there and something happened to you, it would feel like it was my fault."

"I'm perfectly fine of caring for myself." She walked away. Sometimes, she can be stubborn. I went back inside to wait for when my mother came back, She would tell me when my father would be home.

**Later- Leia's POV**

I was waiting with Luke as our mother landed her speeder. We ran towards her and she wrapped us in a hug. "How are you, Mother?"

"I am fine. Your father will be home soon."

"Where is Father now?"

"I do not know. But I assure you he will be home shortly. Now, who wants dinner?

"I got some food from Dexter's." Luke, Mother, and I all walked inside. A short way into dinner, Anakin came home. Only the bandages wrapped around his head and chest were removed. He looked good as new. Padme looked so happy to see him. I guess she was just mostly happy he wasn't seriously injured from the battle. After dinner, Mother and Father went to the Chancellor's office.

**That Night-Space over Toydaria system-Darth Angelious's POV**

I had prepared a blockade over Toydaria to negotiate picking sides with Toydaria's very own King Katunko. Of course, I knew the Jedi were already planning an attack and headed our way. But I received a report from OOM-49 that stated clearly that the Republic had too small of a force in the sector that could oppose us. I still worried though, not about the blockade being attacked, but the battle. Could I really have been beaten by a child? Could my power be diminishing? Could I no longer keep my place as Darth Angelious, lord of the Sith? Before I even had time to answer these questions, the ship's general alarm started to blare. I rushed to the bridge to find four Republic cruisers attacking. I ordered all cannons to open fire. I contacted for reinforcements. But then I pulled out my macrobinoculars. It appeared that Skywalker, Senator Amidala and the whole fleet had partnered up with Galen Marek. I knew that it was part of the plan though. Galen was putting part one of my plan into action. He had already put explosives inside the Engine Room inside the cruiser he and Skywalker were in. "Commander. Concentrate fire on the Republic Cruiser _Perseverance_." "Roger roger." I prepared my ship for launch. I would need careful timing if I were to get Galen off the cruiser. I took off knowing Galen was already in the hangar awaiting my ship. I landed in the hangar bay and Galen got on board. "Galen, detonate the explosives." In just the push of a button, the ship began to crumble. We took off and headed for Lord Sidious's ship.

**Anakin's POV**

The back of the ship was demolished into nothing. The whole starship buckled and things were knocked over. The crew on the bridge as well as Padme and I took cover. "Commander, seal off the Engine rooms. Surge all power units to the forward cannons."

"But Sir, that's going to shut down the shields."

"I know Commander. I don't like it either." Not even two seconds later there was another situation. "SIR THAT FIGHTER IS COMING RIGHT FOR US!"

"EVERYBODY RUN FOR IT!" Instantly the fighter crashed right into the left bridge spire. Luckily, I, as well as Padme and the most of the crew on the bridge, survived the explosion. We all headed for the escape pods, knowing there was nothing we could do to repair the ship. We jettisoned the escape pods one by one hoping we would not get caught in an enemy tractor beam. But the escape pod Padme, Ashoka, Commander Bly and I were on began to shake. "Uh-oh, tractor beam I think." But it was just a separatist squad of fighters looming overhead. Hopefully they thought there was nobody in it, and they did. Only somebody possibly Republic, possibly Separatist, was bound to see us. If only escape pods ran like regular ships we would be halfway to Coruscant by now. But escape pods don't run like actual ships, they just get you off a cruiser then the engines shut down. So that's why we ended up floating away from the battle. We thought we were in the clear, but I swear to Master Yoda we were wrong. The battle went on. We were helpless in a little escape pod. We saw that the Republic cruisers were destroying the blockade at a fast rate. So they had to have called in reinforcements. Because the next thing you knew Darth Wroth's fleet came out of hyperspace. His flagship pulled us inside with their tractor beam. When we got out we were surrounded by droids of all classes. But most were just regular battle droids. They took all of our weapons and then escorted us to the bridge, where Darth Wroth and Galen were waiting for us. Surprisingly, Galen was already back from his ride with Angelious. The Droid Commander gave Darth Wroth our weapons. I did not respond to Darth Wroth when he insulted me because I was stunned to find out _now_ that Galen was working with Sidious. Darth Wroth ordered we all be taken away to "lockup." Galen and Darth Wroth were probably already planning a "painful execution" for all of us. Hopefully we could find a way to escape, but that was not likely to happen. There were Destroyer Droids guarding every entrance or exit to or from the prison. A little later Padme was escorted from the cell she was in. I overheard two droids (who were obviously bored because they were just walking around) talking about us heading to Coruscant. But for now I don't think the ship is even moving. I think the Droids were taking Padme to the bridge. It turned out Darth Angelious had boarded the ship. "Commander I have a plan."

"I just hope this one does not backfire." I began to provoke a guard droid. He got so frustrated that he opened fire. Of course the cell door was ray-shielded so the lasers could not penetrate the door. I ran behind the wall. I saw that anywhere I moved the droid would try to make the lasers follow. Eventually the droid became so reckless that he accidentally blasted the cell door controls. Our cell opened and the ray-shields vanished. I used the Force Push on the Droid and he hit a wall. I grabbed our weapons. Than Ashoka, Commander Bly and I headed for the bridge. Once we made it to the bridge we saw… no guards. It had to be a trap, and so it was. We were once again surrounded by droids. But the bridge was sort of small. So we were surrounded, but not by many droids. We destroyed the droids easily. We made it through many hallways. Apparently the droids took Padme to the science lab. Where they were testing something. The reason they chose the lab was because… well I don't really know so I can't tell you. Anyway when we got there Padme was surrounded by droids. I could tell Darth Angelious was looking forward to her death; she had been a great disturbance to him. I kept myself hidden so I could ambush him at the last moment. "Ready… Aim" The droids all cocked their blasters and aimed for Padme. That's when I jumped out and began to fight Darth Wroth. I heard one of the droids say "Um… do we fire yet?" And then "No you Buckethead, we don't have the clearance yet!" But, then Wroth ordered the droids to fire. Luckily, Ashoka slaughtered the droids. But then the lab was clustered with battle droids. Two super battle droids came forward with two pairs of electrobinders. "Hey Ashoka, where did Commander Bly go?"

"I don't know master, last time I saw him was at… Actually I don't remember." Just after the super battle droids attached electrobinders to our hands, Commander Bly was brought back to us by four battle droids. Ashoka, Padme, Commander Bly and I were led away to a shuttle. We were being taken… to Darth Sidious.

**Later**

**Ashoka's POV**

The droids lead us to something what looked like tubes. We all stood in one as the droids closed the doors on the "tubes."

"Force cages, the oldest trick in the book. Well, apart from ray-shields of course." I sat helplessly as I knew there were no escaping force cages. I don't think we even really needed to be contained in there anyway for one reason: Darth Sidious's flagship was not even that far from us anyway. As soon as we arrived on board, the ship we were released from the Force cages. But the droids made the biggest mistake ever; they didn't look for any comlink on any of us. And so that's how a gunship managed to land in the droid hangar. A couple a clone troopers dismantled the droids. Then, we all got our weapons back. Just then the ship began to rock and tilt. All the things in the hangar such as crates, ships, support beams and dead droids began to slide across the floor. "Everyone follow me, we need to make it to that bridge." We all ran through a series of hallways, corridors, elevator shafts… well I guess it would sound more realistic if I said "climbing" elevator shafts. We finally made it to the bridge. Only we did not find Sidious… but Galen. And a couple guards. Well actually Destroyer droids; eight of them. Anakin and I began to fight Galen. He was so skilled that neither Anakin nor I could even swing our sabers at him. We barely had enough time to block_** his**_ attacks. Of course the troops as well as Padme were occupied with the guards. The droideka may have been immune to blasters and lightsabers, but it had one major design flaw. The shield would stay on as long as it was not damaged. Only that if the droid were to say… float, the shield would still englobe the droid itself. But the shield would not have enough energy to withstand the power of the droid hitting a wall or the floor. And that was the troop's advantage. Because of the ship's frantic rocking, it started a gravity shear. The droids flew in every direction like projectiles. Anakin and I were almost done for considering Galen had cut me off from my escape route. As much as I hate gravity shears, I could never be thankful enough for this one at this time. A dismantled droid guard flew right for Galen; unfortunately he ducked just in time. But the droid broke right through the window taking Galen with it. The airtight door closed over where the window was. Everyone took a seat at a station on the bridge. I just had a feeling what just happened could not have been. I don't think Galen is dead. "Alright Ashoka, do you know how to pilot a Lucrehulk starship?"

"No, but I think now is the time to learn how to. Trooper, plot a course for Coruscant." He replied "Yes sir!" The hyperdrive activated. About an hour later, we reached the space over Coruscant. We deactivated the hyperdrive to find a terrible conflict raging over Coruscant. Terrifyingly, we came out of hyperspace so close to the "conflict" that we crashed into a separatist frigate. It had made a large hole in the ship so we triggered another gravity shear. We evacuated after that because the ship began to tilt and we knew that meant we were going down. "Master, guess what, you just destroyed another two separatist ships without suffering a scratch, great job."

As much as I hate Battle droids, I guess I do kind of feel a little sorry for them. We all knew that Galen definitely was still alive and just now discovered that he had planned the whole separatist operation. Even though we made it through the space battle, little did we know that an even greater danger lurks on the surface. There was probably over a good 100,000 battle droids in the invasion and they were still landing. The Jedi were defending the Temple. I knew Galen FOR SURE had something to do with this. The droids marched forward in perfect alignment. They appeared to have no interest in invading the Senate. And that seemed suspicious. Although there was nothing of use to the Confederacy at the Senate, I had expected them to go there first. The droid infantry split up into three groups. I Took care of a couple of droids and pushed them into more droids. The Republic cruiser support arrived and unraveled a surprise to the CIS, that we had troops of our own. But it turned out the Confederacy was assisted by the Techno union droid soldiers. The Republic cruisers and the CIS starships had brought part of their "conflict" down to the skies of Coruscant. The droids were regrouping with their starships.

**Anakin's POV**

Their aim was to destroy the Jedi Temple. Terrifyingly, many Jedi, many clones, many guards, Ashoka, Padme, Commander Bly and I were all still in the Temple. Ashoka and Padme went to go help the Jedi evacuate. I went to go clear the way for the Gunships (containing medical supplies for the wounded Jedi) to land. Suddenly, a damaged Gunship spun out of control and went right through the wall of the Temple. Demolishing most of the wall and taking lives with it. The Gunships landed and medical droids rushed inside. I ran into Commander Bly once again. "Commander, where did Padme and Ashoka go?"

"They were somewhere over there." He pointed his finger at the enflamed Gunship, than ran off to go somewhere. I ran over to where the Gunship was. I jumped on top of the cockpit viewport. I laid my hand on the glass, concentrating. The glass shattered and I grabbed the unconscious pilot then put him on a medical stretcher. I saw medical droids carrying the stretcher of which laid Ashoka. But by the time I reached her, the droids had already loaded her onto the gunship. I found Padme by walking around (because the droids hadn't found her.) I called for a medical stretcher. I watched the droids bring Padme onto the stretcher, hoping she would be alright. Suddenly, a figure burst from the basement. This one containing an orange lightsaber. It was Galen, in all this I had forgotten about the droids and him. But the droids retreated. I knew he was going to let me make the first move. So I drew my lightsaber and began to fight him. He was fighting me as hard as he could. But he was not fast enough to block one hit. My lightsaber ran through his body as he dropped his. He fell to the ground, dead. "That takes a chunk out of the sith empire." I boarded the gunship Padme and Ashoka were in and we headed toward the medical base.

**Luke's POV**

I was standing in front of my mother's medical stretcher. My father was not there though. He was with Ashoka, who was hurt badly. I did not know where Leia was. The medical droid walked in. "Doctor, is my mother going to be all right?"

"Not to worry, she should wake up any minute now." He left and as he predicted, Mother woke up. She sat up and hugged me. "Oh, Luke, how are you?"

"I am fine, how do you feel?"

"I am fine also. Where is your Father?"

"He is seeing Ashoka, I heard she was injured." I guess mother got a _tad_ bit worried about Ashoka. I have heard mother say it _many_ times, _Ashoka is headstrong and won't give up easily. _We left for home shortly after and Father put Leia and I to bed.

**Padme's POV**

I got the news that Ashoka was staying at the hospital overnight, but she was going to be alright. And I was happy for that. Anakin was meditating until I came out there with something for him. "Ani, I brought you something." I handed him a glass of water. He walked out to the side of the balcony. I started to walk inside. "Come along now Ani, the night is becoming cold." He followed me inside and sat down at the couch. "Anakin you are so… quiet. What is bothering you?"

"Nothing it's just…" It finally exited his lips "I think it would be safer if we went back to Naboo."

"But…b- the sith's spies are there. Why do you want to go back there?"

"Look at all the sith have done by them knowing we are on Coruscant. We are not only putting our lives at risk, but we are putting clone lives at risk, Jedi lives at risk, civilian lives at risk we are even putting Luke and Leia's lives at risk. We will discuss it with them tomorrow."

"I agree, come along to bed now its getting late." "Well… I still have to get permission from the Council to leave Coruscant. But if I am really causing the sith to come all the way to Coruscant, they will probably let me."

"Ani, stop worrying about it we will talk about in the morning."

"I know. I know, but what if the Council doesn't let me leave? What if I have to stay?"

"We'll find a way, I promise you." I came up the stairs to our bedroom, got in bed, rolled over and went to sleep.

**The Next Morning **

**Padme's POV**

I got the news that the Council have granted Anakin permission to leave with us. So I was helping Luke and Leia pack their things. Just then, Anakin got home and started to pack his things. Not too long after that, we were all ready to leave. Then Anakin announced that the Council wanted him to take Ashoka with them so that she could continue her training on Naboo. We all left for the landing platform. When we got there Ashoka, 3PO, and R2 were waiting for us. We boarded the Naboo Skiff and took off. Luke and Leia got into a discussion with Ashoka. 3PO and R2 were talking among themselves as well. A little later we reached Naboo. We landed and then took a boat to the lake country house. Luke and Leia seemed to remember the house as if they saw it yesterday. And they liked the fact it was spacious and much different than the apartment on Coruscant. They found many different ways to entertain themselves. As safe as I felt here I predicted the war would follow.

**Darth Wroth's POV**

I was sent to spy on Skywalker by Darth Sidious. I was accompanied by three assassin droids and two MagnaGuards. We all split up and had to be quiet. Due to there were royal guards protecting the entrance. I jumped off the roof and disabled the security system. The guards were suspicious, but did not look for me. I then jumped onto the glass dome and opened one of the vents in it. I sent a tiny probe droid through the vent. I than turned around with my electrobinoculars to look for any of my droids I brought with me. I snuck into a hole I had made earlier today that would lead me to the inside of the house. I had a plan that might approve, but it should work. After the whole family went to sleep, I went around the whole house taking any communication devices. I had expected Skywalker to wake up. I crouched down behind a cabinet when a royal guard walked past. For I knew killing him would make too much noise. Once he went back outside I found the probe droid. He reported there was a clear path to their ship. I than realized this was my chance. I went back through the glass dome and jumped off. I saw the guards' right behind me, than I used the Force Choke on both of them. I boarded their ship and put two thermal detonators into it. I knew right away that this would make enough noise to wake them up. But that didn't matter, after I detonated the explosives, the droids and I would leave. I jumped off the small rock mountain and detonated the explosives. The Naboo Skiff went up in flames and the family rushed out. I dipped my head into the water and put my cloak on. I swam backwards to the ship the droids and I came in. I still had to pick them up. Of course they had expected me not to come back for them. So they were running for their lives. I finally got them on board and we took off. "Well droids." I sighed in relief that I had not died. "You can consider yourselves stealth droids. You robbed the Skywalkers."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be long and up soon. Review please**

**~*Bess Cullen*~**


	13. Author's Note 2

Sorry that I haven't been updating lately. I kind of ran out of ideas for these stories and just recently looked at them again. I'll try to update them soon, so please bear with me.

~*SuperWriter*~


End file.
